Forced Into Love
by x.MissAshleyTisdaleFan.x
Summary: Gabriella And Troy Are Ex Best Friends From High School But When She Is Put Into An Arranged Marriage With Him Will she Go Through With It And What Kind Of Complications Lie Ahed!
1. Wonders

Forced Into Love

Chapter1-Wonders

Gabriella slammed her car door shut as she marched into her office building. She was late _she was late_! Gabriella Montez was never late. But this morning this morning DEFFIENTLY wasn't her morning. To start off she woke up late, and then her hot water had been cut off so she couldn't have a shower. When she had finally got dressed and made her way out of her house she realised that she had locked her house keys inside.

Her high black stiletto heels clicking against the floor as she made her way into her office shutting the door firmly behind her, being one of the top editors for the model fashion and beauty magazine could defiantly take it toe on you.

She plonked her folders and her latte on her desk causing some other thing to fall over but she really didn't care at the minute. She plonked herself down in her black leather chair causing it to move backwards a little from the force. A loud and stressful groan admitted from her mouth as she ran her hands through her hair.

She was stressed! Stressed stressed stressed. Another loud groan admitted from her mouth. She had never been so tired in her life. She had been up most of the night on the phone with one of her best friends Sharpay. Her and her boyfriend Zeke had a little bit of a "dilemma" As Gabriella liked to call it. Them too were always having arguments but it never mounted to anything and Gabriella new that.

But still she sat there and listened to her cry, laugh, rant and scream down the phone to her for about 4 hours while she just laid there listening and telling her words of comfort knowing it would all blow over within 3 days maximum.

Gabriella's office door flew open and in pranced the platinum blonde herself _speak of the devil_ Gabriella thought as she watched the blond settle herself down on the brown leather couch that was in Gabriella's office.

"Good Morning sunshine" Sharpay greeted with a smile beaming off her face as she looked at the tired and obviously stressed brunette sitting opposite her.

"You seem more cheerful" Gabriella said as she yawned then blinked a couple of time to try and keep open her heavy eyes.

"Me and Zeke made up" Sharpay beamed a massive smile on her face showing off her perfect white teeth "He came round this morning with a huge bunch of flowers and apologized" Sharpay filled her in.

Gabriella just smiled knowing that this would happen. She loved seeing her best friend happy even if that meant sitting up most of the night listening to her going on about her relationship troubles or her newest shopping spree. Because she would always be here for her no matter what and she knew Sharpay would always be there for her too especially since she already had been there through times Gabriella has dealt with.

"And he's taking me out to dinner tonight to properly make up for it so now I have a chance to wear that new dress I bought when we went shopping" Sharpay gushed.

"You never need an excuse to wear anything glamorous Shar" Gabriella told her as she took a mouthful of her latte.

"Speaking of glamorous what happened to you this morning" Sharpay asked as she looked at Gabriella taking in her messed hair and not done make-up.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she looked back at her friend "Thanks for the confidence boost" Gabriella told her

"No seriously you look like you've been dragged through a hedge backwards" Sharpay commented flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Well I woke up late had no hot water locked my keys in the apartment and the list goes on" Gabriella told her

"I think I've heard enough" Sharpay told her "But why didn't you call and say you could have had the day off seen as I'm the boss" Sharpay said.

Gabriella shook her head and opens her mouth to speak

"But it's not who you are you don't always want special privileges just because you best friend owns the company you work for blah blah blah" Sharpay said using her hands for dramatic effect.

Gabriella just laughed "You Know me to well" she told the blonde as she started highlighting some information.

"But seriously Gabs you should really take a day of sometime you no let you hair down and live a little like you did before you stopped talking to Troy" Sharpay said the last part a little quieter than she normally spoke.

Gabriella froze and her body tensed as soon as that sentence flowed out of Sharpay's mouth. No one spoke about the situation that happened between her and Troy Heck they barley even spoke about Troy in front of her. She new Chad and Zeke still spoke to him, but she didn't and she didn't want to ever again. There were them odd times that she found herself wondering what he was doing what things would have been like it there _'situation'_ never happened. But then she reminds herself of what happened between them what he done to her and she gets that pain in her chest but she ignores it and makes herself busy so she forgets that pain and forgets _him_.

"You know better than to bring that up" Gabriella warned in a mono tone not lifting her eyes from the paper that she was looking at.

She heard Sharpay sigh before she saw her stand up from her place on the couch

"Fine I won't bring it up, but one day your gonna see him again Gabs and one day your gonna have to forgive him for what happened back in high school" Sharpay said as she opened the door and left Gabriella to her work.

"_That is never gonna happen"_ Gabriella though as she got back to her work.

It was the end of Monday and Gabriella couldn't be happier. She had been working hard today answer the problem column writing about the newest fashion and beauty tips all for Glamour's next issue that was due out on Thursday.

She just couldn't wait to get home. She had got her spare key of Sharpay so she could actually get in to her apartment. And she was just hoping that her hot water had been put back on. All she wanted to do was get in have a nice glass of wine and a long hot bubble bath.

Gabriella unlocked her car and slid into the driver's seat setting her bag and coat in the passenger's seat. She put her keys in the ignition and pulled away from her parking spot outside the building.

About 20 minutes later Gabriella was walking through her apartment door (if you watch the hills its Lauren's apartment) she placed her keys on the table and dropped her bag on the floor next to it. She kicked off her shoes and walked into the bathroom and turned on the taps to start running her bath.

She walked back out and opened her fridge pulling out a ice cold bottle on white wine. She popped the cork and poured herself a glass; she took a long mouthful and sighed. She needed that after a long day of work.

She knew she was only 22 and most 22 year olds were normally out partying with their friends and having boyfriends or having many one night stands but that wasn't Gabriella. Even though her job took up a lot of her time she could still have fun. She loved her job but that didn't stop her going out with Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi having fun on girl's nights and even with the guys. But as a boyfriend goes, at the minute she really wasn't that interested. Yeah she had boys after her and wanting her but none of them were really her type.

After finishing off her glass and pouring herself another one Gabriella made her way into the bathroom to have a relaxing hot bubble bath.

About an hour later Gabriella was out she had her hair up in a high ponytail and was wearing pink and white checked pyjama bottoms with a plain white tank top. She placed her glass in the sink and made sure the door was locked before making her way into her bedroom.

She lay down and pulling the duvet over her and snuggling her head into the pillow when she heard a banging on her front.

Gabriella glanced at her clock that read 11:47pm and frowned. Who the hell would be banging on her door like that at this time on night?

Gulping finding herself a little bit scared Gabriella got up out of bed and took the baseball bat that was near her wardrobe. Chad made her have one when she starting living on her own telling her that he needed to know his little sister was protected.

Hearing the loud banging again Gabriella made her way to the front door and looked out of her spy hole. She frowned all she could see was the back of a male figure but she couldn't make out who it was seen as he was wearing a baseball cap.

Unbolting the door and lifting the bat ready to swing Gabriella opened the door causing the figure to turn around

"Hello Princess" The voice spoke to her


	2. Negativity

Forced Into Love

Chapter 2-Negativity 

Gabriella's face dropped and her arm fell to her side causing the baseball bat to knock against her leg slightly.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked as she took in the appearance of the tall male figure standing in front of her

"I'm here to see you princess" Carlos Montez spoke as he walked into his only daughter's apartment.

Gabriella didn't say anything. She just kept quiet and allowed her father to come in. She closed the door behind them still not saying a word and turned to him. He was standing there and looking back at her with a smile on his face.

Gabriella knew he wasn't here to just her. Don't get her wrong she loved her father and got on with her father. She would go home for Christmas and to see him on other holidays and it was great. But this, this meant something different. Whenever Carlos Montez came to see his daughter it meant he wanted something or he needed a favour.

"Cut to the chase dad what do you want" Gabriella asked

Carlos sighed "Your were always one to cut to the chase huh Bella" Carlos said

Gabriella smiled she knew that was a quality she got from her mother. She smiled got a little bigger at the thought of her mother. Maria Montez looked exactly the same as Gabriella Montez just an extra 20 something years added on. She missed her mother everyday and there wasn't a day that went by Gabriella didn't think about her. She was 12 when her mother past away from a brain tumour, by the time the doctors had found it, it was already too late.

Gabriella looked back into her father's own brown eyes which were quite a bit lighter than her own dark chocolate brown ones.

"What is it dad?" Gabriella asked "Are you in trouble?" she asked again with concern written all over her face.

Carlos chuckled as he sat down on the chocolate leather couch indicating for Gabriella to come and sit next to him. When she did he looks her hands in his and turned sideways slightly so he could see her face.

"No Bella I'm not in trouble I'm fine" he told her "I'm not here for me I'm here on behalf of someone else" he explained to her.

Gabriella looked at her dad confused. What did he mean he was here on behalf of someone else? What did this other person need from Gabriella?

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked a little scared of what the answer might be.

Carlos sighed as he looked at his daughter. He knew this was going to be a shock to her but an even bigger shock when she found out the whole truth.

"Well Bella you see I have this really good friend we've known each other sin-"

"Just cut to the chase dad" Gabriella told him her temper slightly rising

"Well we need you to have an arranged marriage with his son" Carlos blurted out not looking up at his daughter scared of her reaction.

Gabriella sat there shocked. Did she just hear right? Did her dad really just ask her to have an arranged marriage with someone who he knew? No it couldn't be she defiantly heard wrong right?

"I'm sorry what" Gabriella asked her father her face secretly leading with him to say that it was a joke or she had heard the thing completely wrong.

"Bella my best friend needs you to marry his son and I already agreed on your behalf" Carlos told her biting the inside of his mouth. He was waiting for it. Waiting for her to blow up and as if she could read his mind it happened.

"WHAT" Gabriella screeched getting up from her place on the couch she didn't care that it was about 1 something in the morning? She didn't care if she woke the neighbours. No all she cared about was getting the story out of her father of how she was practically engaged.

"Bella please calm down" Carlos said looking at his rage stricken daughter. He knew she was angry he knew she properly wouldn't go through with it but he had to make her someone how he had already told his best friend they would.

"Calm down dad CALM down" Gabriella screeched again "how do you expect me to calm down when you come here out of the blue asking me to have an arranged marriage then telling me you already agreed for me to go through with it, without asking me well I'm sorry I'm not over the moon about it" Gabriella hollered panting a little after her outburst.

"Look Bella I'm sorry" Carlos apologized "But I didn't know what else to do! This is his son's career were talking about if his son didn't find a wife his career would be as good as over he needs you Bella" Carlos tried reasoning with his daughter.

"What about what I want dad what if I don't want to get married yet what if his son is horrible then what" Gabriella said she didn't want this and she wasn't going to do this.

"No Bella he's a wonderful young man I know him" her father told her he just left out that fact of how well he knew him "He will treat you fine and he is a looker according to all the ladies" Carlos told her trying to make a joke and lighten the mood but it didn't seem to work.

Gabriella's face didn't change. She didn't crake a smile or let out that little giggle than was identical to her mothers. She just stood there staring at her father with a blank expression.

"I don't care dad and whatever it's not happening now if you'll excuse me I'm going to bed i have work in the morning" Gabriella told him and without another word she walked into her bedroom closing the door behind her.

Carlos sighed. This wasn't how he pictured things. Yeah he knew she wasn't going to be happy about it but in his head he had convinced himself that she would except it and go along with it and everything would be fine. He didn't want to let one of his best friends down. But what could he do if she wouldn't go through with it then he couldn't make her. He would try and talk to her in the morning and convince her. But if he couldn't then there was nothing he could do.

The next morning Gabriella walked out of her bedroom dressed in a beige patent shirt with a black belt going through the middle and little black buttons going down the front she was wearing them with black straight leg skinny jeans, and black court strap high heeled shoes. Her hair was down in natural curls that come just above her boobs.

She walked into the kitchen setting her black bag down on the counter and turning on the coffee machine.

She still couldn't get over what had happened last night well early hours of this morning. She didn't understand how her dad could come and just ask her to marry one of his friends son's who she didn't even know and then tell her he had already agreed for her.

She sighed as she took a mouthful of the steaming hot coffee. Did he really think she would have said yes did he really think she would just go along with it? Well he was dead wrong cause there was no way in hell she was going through with it.

Gabriella turned as she heard the door of her spear room open revealing her father coming out look just as bad as she felt he obviously didn't get much sleep last night either.

He didn't speak her walked over to the coffee and poured himself a mug adding 2 sugars and a little milk before stirring it. Gabriella sat there and watched his every move he didn't even look up at her. She knew he wanted to say something but she could see he didn't know how to get it up in conversation, and she defiantly knew what it was going to be about.

"Bella" He father started as he looked up from his coffee mug at his daughters face

"Stop right there dad" Gabriella told him before he could go any further "I have to go to work help yourself to whatever" Gabriella told him as she picked up her bag and walked out of the front door.

Carlos Montez sighed as he heard the front door close. She was mad at him. Well not exactly mad at him more like mad that he had the cheek to ask her such thing. He needed her to do this he needed her to agree to this marriage. It wasn't just for his friend and his son but also for Gabriella. And he knew that if she agreed to it she would know what he meant by it was also for her even though he was sure she wasn't going to like it.

Gabriella walked in to her office giving smiles to everyone who smiled at her or said hello to her. She didn't want everyone to know that there was something wrong so she just went on and pretend like there wasn't.

"He asked you to get MARRIED" A voice screeched as she burst through the office door

Gabriella's eyes went wide as she walked over and shut her office door "Do you mind keeping your voice down Shar I don't want my business being the talk of the staff room" Gabriella told the blonde in front of her.

Sharpay scoffed and flung her hands up "It doesn't matter I can't get over he asked you to get married" Sharpay stressed wanting more of the details.

Gabriella sighed she had rung Sharpay last night telling her about everything that happened. But she didn't get into too much details with her seen as Zeke was staying over and she told Gabriella she had 'some activities to attend to' which caused Gabriella to hang the phone up straight away.

"Well if you weren't so 'busy' last night you would have all the details "Gabriella told her using air quotes.

Sharpay huffed and folded her arms "Well duty calls Gabs" Sharpay told her causing Gabriella to make a disgusted face "now tell me" She demanded. Sharpay had very little patience when it came to gossip.

So then Gabriella explained everything from her father turning up to her just leaving this morning before he could say anything.

After she has finished Gabriella sat there looking at her best friend hoping for some advice for her to say he was crazy for asking to to do that but what came from her shocked her.

"I think you should do it" Sharpay said to her

Gabriella looked at her in shock. Did she just say that she thought she should go through with this arranged marriage? "What" Gabriella said to her?

Sharpay sighed "Think about it you don't have a boyfriend you have a good career from moi" sharpay said pointing to herself causing Gabriella to roll her eyes "Your gorgeous young amazing what do you have to lose by doing it?" Sharpay asked her

Gabriella looked at Sharpay as if she was crazy "Are you serious" Gabriella asked her "I don't even know who this person is! He could be ugly old and a horrible person that never lets me out of the house for all I know" Gabriella stated

Sharpay laughed a little at her "Stop being do negative" Sharpay told her "or all you know it could be the opposite he could be young a hottie amazing in bed and you could end up loving him" Sharpay pointed out to her.

Gabriella groaned. Why was everyone making this so difficult why couldn't people see why she shouldn't do this why she didn't want to do this. Why should she give up her life to someone she didn't even know just to help him with his career. What about what she wanted.

"I say just think about it" Sharpay told her "Instead of saying all these bad things could happen think of all the good things that could happen" Sharpay said "Well I have to go photo shoot for one magazine love you" Sharpay said as she started to make her way out the room

"Love you" Gabriella said as she watched her disappear. Maybe Sharpay was right maybe something good could come out of this. No what was she thinking it couldn't turn out good could it?


	3. Happens When You Least Expect It

Forced Into Love

Chapter 3-Happens When You Least Expect It

It was now Thursday. 3 days since Gabriella had been asked to go into an arranged Marriage that her dad had already agreed to. He was still staying with her and they were talking a little like having mutual conversations. Nothing had been said about the marriage between them. Gabriella had been talking about it with Sharpay Taylor and Kelsi. Sharpay was still telling her to go for it and Taylor and Kelsi both said it was down to her and they support her with whatever decision she decided to go with.

It was all she had been thinking about. Whenever she was having a break at work, trying to get to sleep at night or relaxing watching the T.V all she done was think about it. And all the time she came up with the same conclusion she was stuck. She would come up with all reasons why she shouldn't do it and then she would think of why she should do it. She never got any closer to making a decision about it.

She loved her life the way it was. She loved the people that were in it her career and where she was in life. But then again if she didn't go through with it there was something in her gut telling her she could gain a lot more than just helping someone out. But she didn't weather to trust her gut and go with it or just play it safe and not take chances.

Gabriella walked into her apartment carrying many shopping bags. Today Sharpay had given her the day off and they both had gone shopping. Sharpay thought she could deal with a break and a little bit of breather so they both went shopping and had some lunch.

At lunch they decided to talk about Gabriella's situation. And surprisingly it actually helped. With the help of Sharpay Gabriella had finally come to a decision about what she was going to do. She just hoped that she had chosen the right one and didn't regret it afterwards.

Gabriella placed all her bags on the chair in her living room. She had bought some new make-up and beauty products and about 4 whole new outfits including shoes and accessories. She was lucky that she got a good pay check from the job she loved doing.

Gabriella turned around at her father coming through the front door

"Hey" Gabriella spoke to him as he came through to where she was standing

"Hey Bella been shopping I see" Carlos said pointing to the bundle of bags that were sitting on the chair.

Gabriella smiled as she gathered her bags to take them into her room "where have you been?" she asked as she disappeared into her room.

Carlos let out a breath "Umm I was over visiting jack" Carlos told her

Gabriella came back from out of the room with a frown on her face "I didn't know you had friends here in L.A" Gabriella said to him.

"I don't he's here visiting his son you know the one that needs your help" Carlos told her

Gabriella looked up at him with a shocked face "He lives here in L.A?" Gabriella asked him she didn't realise he lived so close.

"Yeah" Carlos cleared his throat "About 20 minutes away actually" He told her

Gabriella didn't answer she just nodded her head and carried on poring herself some orange juice.

"Bella Umm I really need your decision because they already think you have accepted and they want you to meet so I need to know what to tell them" he told her in a quiet tone.

Carlos didn't really see the point in asking her cause he was sure he already knew what he answer was going to be he just had to ask her anyway.

Gabriella sighed as she set the orange juice carton down on the counter. She knew what he answer was she just didn't think she would have to give it over so quickly. She thought she was making the right choice she just hoped nobody got hurt in the process.

"I'll do it dad" Gabriella said just loud enough for Carlos to hear her

A smile broke out on Carlo's face. That wasn't the answer he was expecting. He was so sure that she was going to say no. Tell him he was crazy for even asking her something like that in the first place.

"Dad" Gabriella said breaking Carlos out of his daydream "What's they boys name and what's he like?" Gabriella asked as she took a mouthful of her orange juice

Carlos eyes widened a little bit he quickly regained himself before Gabriella could see. If he told her now the person's name he knew she would back out and properly never talk to him again. She needed to see this person without Carlos saying anything or it could all go horribly wrong.

"Umm I don't want to spoil it why don't we wait until you two meet" Carlos sad hoping she would buy his cover up.

And she did Gabriella just shrugged her shoulders and agreed to it which made Carlos let out a breath.

"Well I'm gonna go and take a shower we can order something to eat and that after if you want to" Gabriella said

"Yeah that sounds great" Carlos said as he watched his daughter walk up her stairs to her bathroom

When he had heard the water start to run and he knew she wouldn't be able to hear him he pulled his call out.

"Jack its Carlos we'll arrange for them to meet on Sunday" He spoke over the phone

"So Your defiantly going through with it then" Sharpay asked as her and Gabriella took their seats at yummy cafe on their lunch break.

"Yep don't look like there's any backing out now" Gabriella said as she told the waiter what she wanted as did Sharpay

"Whoa I just can't believe you're going to be married" Sharpay said "I can't believe you're going o be married before ME" Sharpay stated.

Gabriella giggles a little "Zeke still not popped the question?" Gabriella asked as she smiled at the waiter who bring over there food and drink

"No and we have been together since high school" Sharpay stressed "You know i get the feeling he doesn't want to marry me"

Gabriella looked at her best friend with sympathy. She knew Sharpay was a lot of work and she rated Zeke for putting up with her and her demanding ways. But she knew Sharpay loved Zeke deeply and all she really wanted was to be married to him.

"Hey you know that's not true" Gabriella told her "Zeke loves you with all of his heart he might just think you're too young or you don't want to" Gabriella said. She also knew that Zeke loved Sharpay to death. She knew that they would defiantly be married one day.

Sharpay smiled knowing Gabriella was properly right she loved Zeke and Zeke loved her if it was going to happen it would happen. They always say it happens when you least expect it.

Carlos sighed as he sat there and watched a basketball game on the T.V it was Friday which meant there was only 2 days left before Gabriella met and found out who she was going to marry. He knew she wasn't going to like it not one bit. But he was sure it would work out in the long run. It had to. To many years had already been wasted. No more needed to be wasted.


	4. Just That Feeling

Forced Into Love

Chapter 4-Just That Feeling

Gabriella stood in the full length mirror looking at her reflection. She was wearing a plain white scoop neck tier dress that hung about mid thigh showing off her long tanned legs. Her hair was down and straight which made it hang a bit longer than it did when it was curly.

To say she felt nervous would be an understatement. She didn't get much sleep again last night she hadn't since her father had had asked her and she still hadn't since she agreed. She had managed to hide her bags with some make-up that seemed to make her skin glow.

She felt sick! It was like her stomach was twisting in knots and she didn't know if it was a good sign or bad. She didn't know if she was excited because she was going to meet the person she was going to spend her like with, or she was scared shitless that the person she met today was the person she was meant to spend the rest of her life with. She just hoped and prayed that she would get on with this person.

"Bella it's time to go" Carlos shouted from the other side of her closed bedroom door. Gabriella swallowed hard. She was sure she was going to be sick. But she didn't understand she hardly ever got nervous so why was she so scared about this. It could be because there was something in her gut that was telling her she was doing the right thing but she may be in for a shock.

Gabriella swallowed hard again as she opened her bedroom door and walked to her dad who was waiting by the front door for her.

He gave her a reassuring smile. She gave him a small in return but it didn't make her feel any better. It was the feeling in her gut that was making her feel like this but she couldn't exactly place what it was.

They walked down to the car in silence. Nobody speaking or looking at each other it was quite uncomfortable. Neither one of them knew what to say to each other didn't know how the other was feeling. Heck Gabriella didn't even know how she was feeling herself.

They both got in the car with Carlos driving. Gabriella turned her head and looked out of the window as they pulled away from her apartment.

She didn't know why but something about this didn't seem to right. Something seemed a little fishy to Gabriella. Normally her dad would be making sure she was ok trying to reassure her telling her everything will be ok but he wasn't. He was dead quiet and he was barley looking at her. It was like he knew something and he didn't want to say. Almost that if he looked at her he would give it away.

Gabriella looked out the window she didn't know where they were heading. She looked at her watch it had only been 10 minutes and she remember her dad telling her it took about 20 minutes to get there but the traffic was clear today which was a surprise.

12 minutes gone by. God it didn't seem like it. It seemed like hours to Gabriella. It was like the car ride would never end. She took a deep breath trying to calm her down a little. She didn't eat anything this Moring cause she knew she wouldn't have been able to keep it down so she didn't even bother to try.

It was that damn feeling again. The feeling that something was up and she didn't like it one bit. She glanced at her father out of the corner of her eye. His was concentrating on the road but he seem to have somewhat of a distance look on his face which made Gabriella a little more curious.

She turned her attention away from him when she felt the car stop. She looks out of the window and saw that they had pulled up outside the house. It was obviously his house. She had to say the house was quite nice it was white and had no dirt on it as if it had just been painted. It was quite a big house. Not as big as a mansion but not as small as a house either it was somewhat in between.

Gabriella slid out of the car following her father to the front door taking in her surroundings as she went past. The front of the house was all covered in pebbles and had nothing on it. It was plain not even any flower pots or anything.

They stopped outside the front door as Carlos reached up and rung the fake gold looking doorbell. Gabriella felt her heart start to beat up. She could feel it hammering against her chest. She heard some twist the handle on the door and he heat went even faster. It was beating so hard and fast she could feel it in her throat. She took a quick glance at her dad who was looking straight at the door in fear that he could hear her heart beating it felt like it was that loud.

The door opened and Gabriella lifted her eyes looking at the woman standing in front and her breath court in her throat.

No this couldn't be happening. This had to be some sort of mistake. They had to be at the wrong house.

"Gabriella it's so nice to see you again" The woman cried wrapping Gabriella in a tight hug

Gabriella didn't move she kept her arms stiffly by her sides as the woman squeezed her in a hug. She couldn't believe this. Here right now she was being squeezed by the one and only Lucille Bolton. This only meant one thing the person she had agreed to marry was the one and only Troy Bolton.

Lucille let go of Gabriella and smiled down at her "Oh come in it has been so long Troy is excited to see you" Lucille said as she grabbed Gabriella's arm and pulled her into the house.

Gabriella felt. She didn't know how she felt at the minute she felt a lot of things. She was angry, curious, disgusted, and nervous and she felt damn right sick!

She couldn't believe that her dad had done this to her. He knew she and Troy hadn't talked since high school, no one apart from Troy and Gabriella and the gang knew what happen but the parents knew they didn't talk. Her father knew she never wanted to speak to Troy again quite frankly she wouldn't care less if he dropped dead.

She came to a halt slightly bumping into the back of Lucille as she did so but not enough for her to even notice. Gabriella raised her eyes and sitting the cream leather chair staring right at her was Troy Bolton himself.

He looked the same as he did when she last saw him in high school only older but in a good way she had to admit. He had got even taller and more broad giving him that manly look but also irresistible. His hair was longer causing his bangs to fall in front of them crystal blue eyes that seemed to have changed since the last time she saw them. They seemed duller than she remembered like their normal flare was gone out of them. She knew from knowing him a long time that it only happened when he was upset or something was worrying him.

Gabriella jumped when she heard the living room door being shut meaning the parents had dissapered. Which also meant another thing Gabriella and Troy were in the room alone after 4 years of not seeing or speaking to each other.

Gabriella took a deep breath she was dizzy. She felt like she was in a trapped room with no escape, like she was being suffocated and the walls were closing in on her. How could her father do this to her. How could Lucille and Jack do this to her they all knew she never wanted to see Troy again. She moved away from Albuquerque to get away from him to never have to see him again. But it obviously hadn't worked he'd found her anyway. And he hadn't just found her he suggested they got married and she had been so stupid to except.

"Brie" Troy spoke. His voice was so soft and caring. It was quiet and sweet.

Gabriella mentally cursed him in her head. She looked up at him to find that he was only about 3 steps away from her. Gabriella could feel his body heat from where he was standing she could smell his cologne that was the same as he wore back in high school _Armani._

"I told you never to call me that again" Gabriella told him her voice didn't rise she didn't yell or narrow her eyes at him. But her voice was cold it was filled with pure hate.

Troy sighed as he run his fingers through his hair "Please Gabriella it's been 4 years" Troy said to her. He couldn't bare it; it had been 4 years too long it should never have got like this. They should have never fallen out over something so stupid.

"What's wrong Troy she dump you did she realised what you were really like?" Gabriella asked. She wasn't going to make this easy oh no she was going to make him suffer like he had made her suffer for 4 years.

Troy closed his eyes in pain briefly. That was a blow. When Gabriella had last spoken to him he hadn't been himself he had been stupid he wasn't Troy Bolton. Now he was and he wanted to make it up to her.

"No I broke up with her about a month after we graduated I saw her for what she really was" Troy explained to her. Her need her to know just how sorry he was. How wrong he knew he had been to do that to her.

Gabriella scoffed. "Well done Troy" She said while clapping her hands "You finally opened your eyes and what did you expect to happen Troy? For me to welcome you with open arms?" Gabriella spat now she was angry did he really think she was just going to forgive him after everything he had put her through.

"No just to talk try and sort everything out please Gabriella" Troy begged her again he needed her to talk to him again. He didn't know how he had coped so long without her but somehow he managed and with seeing her again, he had realised that he couldn't do it any longer.

"Sort everything out" Gabriella exploded "you really think I'm going to forgive you after all these years after everything you've done?" Gabriella couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did he really think she was going to forgive and forget everything that had ever happened between them? Well he was wrong he was dead wrong.

"Were getting married Gabriella you're going to have to talk to me sometime" He told her. He wasn't being nasty about it he was just pointing it out.

Gabriella almost chocked on air. She had forgotten. Since she had seen him she was so angry with him and confused that she had totally forgot about the arrangement. She couldn't do this there was no way in hell she could do this. She couldn't marry Troy she couldn't and she wouldn't. She wouldn't let herself go through everything all over again she deserved better than that.

"There is no way in hell I am going through with this marriage" Gabriella told him as she turned on her heel and walked out. She walked past her dad and his parents ignoring their stares and Troy's calls of her name.

She didn't care she just needed to get out she couldn't stay there. She pulled open the front door and walked outside not even bothering to make sure it had closed behind her. She unlocked the car getting inside as quick as she could slam the door shut. She didn't think about how her father wasn't going to be able to get home now that she had taken the car. All she cared about was getting away from here and into her own apartment.

She pulled out of the driving and sped off down the road. She didn't care that she was breaking the speed limit at the minute she wasn't thinking. She just wanted to get away.

Gabriella couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe her father had done this to her. He had known all along it was Troy and Troy's parents were obviously in on it as well. She felt betrayed she couldn't believe that he had gone behind her back and done this to her.

Before she knew it Gabriella had pulled up outside her apartment. She turned off her ignition and locked her car. She walked through her apartment building not looking up at anyone who walked past her she just wanted to get home.

When she reached outside her door she thumbed in her bag for her keys. Once she found them she rammed them into the door with force.

Once she got in she slammed the door behind her and leaned her back against it. Today had just been to over whelming. Gabriella slid down the door and sunk to the floor. She placed her face in her hands and she done something she hadn't done for 4 years.

She burst out crying.


	5. What Hurts The Most

Forced Into Love

Chapter5- What Hurts The Most

Gabriella pulled her duvet comet tighter around her body. She told a mouthful of the freshly made cup of coffee that was on the coffee table in front of her.

She hadn't gone into work today she didn't feel up to it. She knew she should have it would have been better than her sitting around all day thinking about the situation she was in.

Sharpay and Taylor had left about 5 minutes ago. They both come round as soon as she had told them what had happened over the phone this morning. Taylor had the day off and Sharpay just left work to come and see her seen as she owned the company. But eventually she did have to go back to work or her business would go downhill. Taylor offered to cancel her lunch plans with Chad to stay with Gabriella and have a girl's day to take her mind off everything, but Gabriella said no. She didn't want her to cancel her plans just for her it wasn't needed.

Gabriella's dad didn't come home last night. Well at least she didn't think he did anyway. She had cried herself to sleep last night, something she hadn't done on years. Once she started she just couldn't seem to stop the tears wouldn't stop pouring out of her eyes. She only stopped when she was physically exhausted and had fallen asleep.

She didn't feel any better of it this morning though. She had woken up with swollen eyes they were read and puffy. And she had the worst headache ever it was throbbing. It had died down a little now but it was still there. And her throat her throat felt like she had swallowed sand paper. No matter how much she drunk it was still dry and sore from all the sobbing she had done in the night.

She still couldn't get over what had happened yesterday. It just didn't seem real. It was like she was watching herself in film while everything was happening it just wasn't real. But unfortunately for Gabriella it was. The whole thing was real.

The fact that her father had done something really shady and gone behind her back to do this to her, the fact that Troy had the cheek of asking for her help after all these years, and not just for her help for her to marry him after everything.

Gabriella frowned as she remembers something. She didn't know what he needed her help for? She knew it was something to do with his career but didn't know exactly what. He hadn't bothered for 4 years so why would her bother now unless her needed her help for something major.

Gabriella shook her head. Why should she care? She didn't care about him. She wanted nothing to do with him. He had hurt her it had been his fault that they stopped talking it had been his fault that she cried herself to sleep every night for months on end.

But even Gabriella herself knew that deep down she did care. She had never stopped caring. It was Troy Bolton for god sake; he had always been her weakness ever since they were younger. Bit she would never admit it to herself. She would never admit that she still cared for him. That she thought about how he was and what he was doing with her life. The possibility that she had loved him when they were in high school and the fact that maybe just maybe some of them feelings were still there.

But she wouldn't let herself think that. Instead she covered all of her over feelings with hate for him. The hate and anger for everything he had put her through. The hate and anger that he had made her feel for him. Hate and anger that he was the one that destroyed their friendship he was the reason why they were not talking everything was down to him.

Gabriella was knocked out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door. Expecting it to just be her father coming home she walked to the front door and opened it.

Her breath hitched in her throat when she saw just who it was standing at the door. Standing right there in front of her was Troy Bolton again. He looked as bad as she looked and felt.

His tanned skin was paler than she saw it yesterday and he had bags underneath his eyes indicating he hadn't slept at all last night. His hair was all over the places with bits sticking up where he hadn't bothered with it this morning.

Gabriella just stood there staring at him. She couldn't move her was screaming at her body to do something walk away slam the door in his face anything but it wasn't letting her. All she could do was stand there and stare at the body looking back at her.

He must have noticed how she was feeling because he took it upon himself to walk past her entering her apartment.

This caused Gabriella to snap out of her state. She closed the door and turned around to face him not moving from her spot. He was doing the same thing as he was at the door. Just standing there staring back at her.

Gabriella noticing her wasn't making no attempt to talk first decided to be the one to break the silence?

"What are you doing here Troy?" She asked him in her usual sweet voice. She wanted to be shouting and scream ask him how he dared come to her house. But she didn't have then energy she physically could stand there and shout at him.

Troy noticed how her sweet angelic filled the room. It was different to how it was yesterday. It wasn't cold it wasn't full or hate. It was her voice. The voice that belonged to her and no one else, He took this as a good sign I mean she wasn't shouting at him had to mean it was a good sign right?

It took a few moments for Troy to realise that he still hadn't answered her question. The truth is he didn't know how to answer it. He didn't really know why he was here. She had made it clear to him yesterday she never wanted to see him again and she clearly wasn't going to help him. But he couldn't leave it like that. Not after 4 years he just needed to see her be able to talk to her be able to touch her.

He swallowed hard before speaking "I just wanted to see you" he told her. He watched her face for a reaction but he didn't get one. She just stood there still staring at him. He didn't know whether to take it as a good or bad sign. Her face didn't say h shouldn't have said that but it didn't say he should have either.

"You've been 4 years without me I'm sure you could manage" Gabriella shot back at him. She could feel all that pain and hurt she went through come back as she stood there looking at him. Seeing him bought all the pain and old feelings back. And she wasn't going to lie it was hurting like hell.

"Please don't be like this Gabriella cant we just talk about it about everything" Troy asked her. They needed to sort this out. They needed to be talking again. He wasn't willing to let go without a fight.

Gabriella stood there and shook her head. She couldn't do this. She couldn't do any of this. She wanted to cry she wanted to show him how much he had hurt her after everything. But she couldn't. She couldn't let me see how venerable he had made her.

"Please" Troy asked her as he steeped closer to her. And to his surprise she didn't move away. She stayed put looking back at him.

Gabriella swallowed as she nodded her head. She watched as a smile spread across Troy's face this was it everything was coming out. The feelings what had happened why it had happened everything.

She followed Troy over to her couch sitting at the opposite end leaving a whole cushion in between them not wanting to be that close.

As she did this Troy's face faltered a little but he covered it up before she could see how much little things like that affected him. He turned his body so he was facing her but she wasn't looking at him. Instead she was looking down at her hands that were playing with the sleeve of her top.

Troy cleared his throat. This was harder than he thought it would be. He was hoping to just say what he wanted to say and hoped she forgive him. But sitting here now he didn't want to talk, but he knew he had to if he wanted to talk to her again let alone have her agree to this arranged marriage.

"I don't know where to start" Troy told her. It was the truth he didn't know where to start. So much had happened with them and it had all been down to Troy and another person that made his skin crawl at her name.

"They beginning would be a good start" Gabriella said to him as she lifted her eyes to actually look at him.

That was the point he didn't know where the start was. He didn't know how it all seemed to go horribly wrong and he didn't do anything to stop it. But he had to start somewhere so he went with a very overdue apology.

"Let me just start by saying sorry" Troy said as he watched Gabriella nod her head in response. He took a deep breath before continuing.

"I shouldn't have done what I did Gabriella I should never have chosen her over you. I should never have believed everything she told me you had said about her or me you were my best friend Brie and you still are I was stupid to push you away when I did" Troy confessed to her that was a start he was just hoping she would now say something.

"Yea h you done that Troy but what about the times when you ditched me to go hang out with her what about the time you left me when I needed you" Gabriella told him staring at him her eyes swimming with tears.

Troy shut his own eyes to prevent him from crying. He knew what time she was talking about and he knew it well.

**Flashback**

The wildcats had just won their first game of senior year and everyone was a Louie Markdowns house for the after party.

"Congratulation wildcat" Gabriella said as he wrapped her arms around Troy's neck

"Thank you" Troy said as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into a hug

"It's still cool to get a ride home with you after this right?" Gabriella asked him making sure she didn't have to ask Sharpay or Chad for a ride.

"Yeah come find me before curfew and I'll take you" He told her

Gabriella smiled up at him. She hadn't seen a lot of him lately he had been too busy with

"Troysie" a high pitched voice yelled as she came from the crowd and placed a sloppy kiss on Troy's lips.

_Speak of the devil_ Gabriella though as she looked away. She had always liked Troy and hated seeing him with someone like Tiffany. She was only with him for his popularity Troy was just too blind to see it.

"Hey baby" Troy said as he smiled down at his girlfriend of 3 weeks. Troy was happy with her she was perfect. She was beautiful and sweet and she got on so well with all of his friends or that's what Troy though. She couldn't do any wrong in his eyes.

It was half way through the party and Gabriella was dancing with Sharpay and Taylor while Zeke and Chad stood at the side laughing at them.

That song ended and a new one started but the girls decided they needed a break as they made their way over to the boys.

"You girls were going at it are you trying to get us in a fight?" Chad asked mucking around with them

Gabriella looked at the gang was there. And she noticed that they were standing near their boyfriends. Gabriella let out a little sigh as she allowed her eyes to travel the room looking for a certain blue-eyed boy.

She couldn't see him anywhere figuring that he was somewhere making out with Tiffany. She gave one last look to see if she could see him. She didn't see Troy's eyes but she saw another pair of eyes staring right back at her.

Those eyes belonged to Sam Green. He was on the swim team and in Gabriella's chemistry class. He had always had a thing for her and she knew it. He had asked her out before but she had gently turned him down and he had never seemed to get over it.

But he didn't make a big thing about it because Troy was always there to protect her whenever he came near Troy would always turn up. But in the past 3 weeks he had been bugging Gabriella a little bit more leaving her notes in her locker. He was starting to really creped her out.

Gabriella glanced down at her watch and saw that it was 11:55pm 5 minutes before her and Troy's curfew.

"He's outside" Chad whispered in her

Gabriella smiled up at him. Chad was like her big brother he always protected her he was the other one that knew about Sam and his obsession with Gabriella and he always protected her when Troy couldn't.

Chad wrapped his arm around Gabriella as he walked her outside to where he knew Troy was

When they walked outside they saw Troy and Tiffany making out up against Troy's car. Gabriella hugged Chad goodbye as she walked up behind Troy and cleared her throat.

Troy pulled away from Tiffany and came face to face with Gabriella "Hey" he said as he wiped the lip gloss from his lips.

Gabriella gave him a small closed mouthed smile "You ready to go?" Gabriella asked him

"But Troysie don't you want to come back to mine for some fun or go with _her"_ Tiffany said fluttering her eyelashes at him.

Troy turned his head around to look at Gabriella with a guilty smile on his face "Sorry Brie but hey same can take you home Sam over here" Troy shouted motioning for same to come over

"Wait Troy I

"Don't worry Hey Sam can you take Gabriella home for me thanks" Troy smiled as he jumped into his car with Tiffany and sped off down the street.

Sam smirked down at Gabriella as she swallowed hard. She turned around and tried to walk away but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him

"You're not getting away this time **Brie**" he said using Troy's nick name for me

"Sam please you're hurting me" Gabriella begged trying to pull her arm out of his grip

Sam just smiled down at her and tightened his grip around her wrist. He pulled her over to a massive willow tree that was in the front of the garden. He smashed her against it and forced his mouth on to hers.

Gabriella squirmed underneath him and tried to push him away but he was too strong for her. She could feel the bark of the tree scratching her back as she tried to get free from him.

He pulled away from her when he needed breathe and tried to tug at the bottom of her top. Gabriella's shaking hands smacked down on top of his to stop him lifting up her top.

"Let me do it Brie" Sam said as he tugged in her top harder causing it to rid at the bottom.

Gabriella let out a sob as she tried to stop his hands from touching her body "Please stop" she hiccupped as he pushed her against the tree by her arms causing the bark to scratch off her skin.

Gabriella tried to struggle as Sam grabbed her face to stop it from moving as he forcefully crashed his lips back on to her.

She was about to stop struggling and give up when she felt Sam's weight being lifted off of her

"Gabs" Sharpay screamed as she run over to her best friend and wrapped her in her arms

Gabriella could see over Sharpay's shoulder that Chad was kicking the shit out of Sam who was already lying motionless on the floor while Zeke was trying to hold Chad back.

**End of Flashback **

Troy's eyes flew up as he looked at Gabriella standing in front of him tears streaming down her face as she looked at him.

He jumped up at wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a hug as she sobbed into his chest. She didn't pull away she grabbed on to him tighter and the sobs continued to come out of her.

How could he have let that happen to her? How could he have let anyone get his hands on his Gabriella?

He was thankful for one thing and that was for Chad being there that day.


	6. Complicated

**Chapter 6- complicated**

Gabriella looked down at the sleeping form of Troy that was sprawled out on her couch. She had only woken up a few minutes before and had the shock of her life when she found herself in the arm of the person she swore she would never let touch her again.

She watched as her turned in his sleep and muttered something under his breath obviously dreaming. He looked so peaceful.

Gabriella found a sting go through her chest as she looked at him. They had gone through so much. They were best friends but she had always had secret feelings for him. He used to protect her from everything. Nobody would even say boo to her in case Troy came after them.

Then it all changed.

_She _was the one that caused it _she _was the one that made everything between them change. _Her _name wasn't even worthy to come out of Gabriella's mouth, and _she_ was the reason why Gabriella could never forgive him.

A ringing filled Gabriella's ears as she watched Troy stir it obviously being his phone that was ringing through her house.

"Hello" Troy answered groggily as he rubbed his eyes in an attempted wake himself up a bit.

"Yeah I understand... Yeah I'll be in tomorrow...Ok bye" Troy spoke into the phone as he hung up.

Troy let out a sigh as he looked up and saw Gabriella sitting at her breakfast bar with cup of coffee in her hands.

He shot her a smile only to have her drop her eyes and look at her coffee in her hands. Not that he expected anything different.

It was silent. All you could hear was Gabriella sipping her coffee and Troy fidgeting every now and then on the sofa.

"I'm going to get changed" Gabriella said as she rose from her seat

"Gabriella wait" Troy said as he sprung from the sofa to where she was standing

Troy looked down at the deep brown eyes staring back up at him. He felt his heart crumple as he saw the pain and sadness hidden behind her eyes. He could see past the front she was putting on something he learned to do well knowing her all her life and all.

"Gabriella look I'm sorry so sorry for everything I put you through in high school and for everything I've been putting you through because if this and everything I've asked of you just know I never meant to hurt you not once" Troy confessed to her not allowing his eyes to leave at any moment.

Gabriella took a deep intake of breath as she felt tears burn to the back of her eyelids. She could feel her heart begin to swell with the same love it did back in high school, when whatever he did made her heart flutter. So he did feel guilty. He was sorry for everything. That still didn't give him the right to do it. He put her through hell her senior year in high school, her last year was supposed to be fun full or joy and having a good time with friends. But him and _her_ made that hell for her the made her hate her last year. They made everyday a struggle for her to get up and go to school in the morning. She couldn't forgive him for that could she?

"Troy I can't do this" Gabriella told him as she run into her bedroom slamming the door behind her

Troy stood there as he felt the force of the door being slammed vibrate through the house. His own tears burned to his eyelids and he closed them to stop them from falling. How could he have been so stupid? How could he have though that she would even consider marrying him after all the hurt he had caused her? He felt his heart wrench as he thought about it. It killed him knowing he had hurt her so much. Just to see the sadness in her eyes felt like someone was plunging a knife into his chest.

He took a deep breath as he took and old receipt out of his and a pen and scribbled something down before grabbing his jacket and walked out of her flat leaving the closure of the door the echo through the house.

Gabriella opened her bedroom door minutes later after thinking she heard the front door slam shut

"Troy?" Gabriella said as she came out of her bedroom. She wasn't sure if he was still here of not. When she got no reply she gathered that it was him that left.

She let out a sigh and leaned her back against the wall. That was close. To close for her liking, She had already broke down in front of him the night before as she wasn't prepared to let him see her that weak again. She hadn't let anyone see her that weak since senior year not even Sharpay, had seen her cry since then. She could never let him see her like that again she couldn't let him see her how venerable and hurt she still was so many years later.

Gabriella let her eyes wonder over her apartment that Troy had only let minutes before. Something on the counter top caught her eye. She frowned as she made her way over to what looked like a piece of paper folded.

She picked it and opened it carefully as if something was going to pop out and scare her to death, but really she was just scared to know what it said.

_Brie, _

_I don't no here I'm going with this but I'm just gunna say what I feel_

_I'm so sorry Brie for everything I put you through I'm sorry for high school I'm sorry for the hurt me and HER caused you. I never meant any of it Brie I wouldn't hurt you on purpose. My heart breaks when I think about what nearly happened to you that night and I know it was because of me I didn't listen to you Brie and I almost got you harmed. Believe me when I say I've been making myself pay for it. And now even when i don't mean to I'm causing you hurt and pain. When I looked into your eyes last night and this morning Brie I knew I had hurt you and hurt you bad and as much as you try and hide it I can still see it I guess you can say It something I learned with Being your best friend since forever. It broke my heart seeing that pain and sadness in your eyes Brie I can't tell you how much it's killing me as keep seeing the pain in your eyes in my head. I should never have come to you Brie. You must think I'm crazy for even consider asking you after everything and I am but crazy to have you back in my life. I know you dint want me near you and helping me is properly the last thing on earth you ever want to do and I don't blame you I would be the same. Just know that I'm sorry Brie _

_and I'm never going to be able to let you know just how much and I'm never going to want to stop trying to make it up to you even though I don't think I can. I've just realised that this is a really long letter and I should stop writing because you probably want me gone. Just know that if you change you mind Brie if you decided maybe even start to open your heart to me after everything you know where I am although I'm not going to get my hopes up._

_I Love Ya Brie I always have and I always will and just know that I'm so sorry_

_Love_

_Your Troy xoxoxox_

Gabriella felt the tears fall down her sink tingling it slightly. She knew one thing for sure he had just gone and made things a whole lot more complicated.

* * *

**So I finally Got one out!x i wanna thank you all for being patient with me and still reading the story. Things are still crazy for me so I dont no when the next one will be out but I promise I will try and get it out as soon as possible!x I also wanna thank you all for the nice messages and suporting commentes I loved reading them and it made me happier I know it's short I think it was only about 4 pages but it was the best I could do I will try and make the next one longer if I can and get it Out soon but i cant promise anything!x **

**thanks again you really are amazing I love youa ll to peices **

**Love Kelly xx-xx**


	7. Mixed Emotions

Chapter 7- Mixed Emotions

Troy sighed as he flipped her phone back down for what seemed like the millionth time that day. It had been 2 days since he left that letter at Gabriella's and although he said he wouldn't he got his hopes up. He hadn't heard a single peep from her not text o phone call no letter no nothing.

He hadn't been in work since he got that phone call while he was at Gabriella's he phoned in sick saying he had the flu and didn't know when he would be back. He was lucky to get away with it seen as it was summer and not many people got the flue in summer but being one of the boss's favourite he seemed to get away with it.

He couldn't stop thinking about her and it was driving him crazy. He had pictured hoe he had wanted it all to go leaving that letter. He had hoped that she would read it realize how sorry he was forgive him they would get married it would help his career she would forgive him and she would end up falling in love with him as much as he was in love with her.

But slowly that dream seemed to be getting further and further into unrealistic land and it didn't seem like there was anything he could do about it.

He flipped his phone open again to come to a blank screen. All he could see was his wall paper of the whole gang the summer before senior year. They were at sharpay and Ryan's county club 'Lave Springs' where they had all managed to score jobs thanks to the twins.

They were all on the golfing area. It was after work and they had all stayed behind to have some fun and catch up with each other. Gabriella and Troy were in the middle she was sitting in between his legs and he had his arms wrapped around her and his rested on her shoulder. Kelsi and Ryan were lying on their sides in front of them Kelsi In front of Ryan and he had his arm dropped around her waist. On the right side of Troy and Gabriella was Sharpay and Zeke, Sharpay was sitting sideways on Zeke's lap with her arms wrapped around his neck as she had his wrapped around her waist both had their faces rested against each other. On the left side on Troy and Gabriella were Chad and Taylor, Chad was sat with his legs stretched out in front of him Taylors right side was against his left and he had his arm wrapped around her shoulders and her hand rested against his leg. They were all smiling brightly and the camera as Fulton snapped the photo of them.

Troy loved that photo it was the photo before anything started happening. Before anyone new was introduced, Most of all he loved the way Gabriella' eyes sparkled in that photo and the bright smile that couldn't be wiped of her face.

That was the perfect summer. Everything was perfect everything was going the way everyone wanted it to. They were all still together they were all having fun and most of all Troy and Gabriella was closer they had ever been.

They had all planned their senior year. They were all just going to enjoy it they were going to live their last year to the full before they all went their separate ways to collage doing what they wanted. They were going to spend as much time together as possible and that summer was supposed to be the start of it. And it was until she came into the picture.

Tiffany Jones. The last week of summer she moved in next door Troy. She was a bitch. She was a bitch right from the start. She never paid no attention to any of them she though they were all beneath her.

But that all change when they started their first week in senior year, she found out Troy was the basketball captain and the most popular guy in school so she changed towards him, or well she put on a front for him. She became sweet to him started paying attention to him and Troy had to be honest he did like it and he couldn't deny he was attracted to her.

No matter what the guys said about her he didn't listen. When Gabriella tried saying what she was doing he didn't listen. When Gabriella needed him he wasn't there. And it was all because of tiffany. She had some kind of hold over him some kind of spell that made him think she was perfect and everyone else was in the wrong. Especially Gabriella.

He destroyed her in senior year. He wasn't going to put all the blame of Tiffany because he knew it was him as well. They both destroyed her. And it killed like hell.

Troy felt his phone vibrate in his hand as he looked down to see 'Private Number' flash across the screen. He felt a smile come to his face maybe it was her ringing off her home phone or that's how her number came up seen as he didn't even know if he had the right one after all these years.

"Hello" Troy answered enthusiasm laced in his voice

"Hey man what's up" came the cheerful voice of his best friend Chad Danforth

"Oh hey man" Troy answered his voice lacking with excitement that he had moments before

"Oh it's nice to speak to you to" Chad answered sarcastically "What's got you all depressed and what not" he asked

"I'm not depressed" Troy defended "And I just haven't heard from her that's all" Troy admitted to him.

"What did you expect?" Chad asked him "You screwed her over in high school dude, did you really expect her to have open arms just because you got rid if that hoe of yours give her time she might come round" Chad explained to him.

"I know I did dude you dint have to keep reminding me I know she'd like your little sister I had you wanting to punch my face in for ages because of it I just need to hear from her I need some sort of communication with her" Troy told him as he rubbed his hand over his face he could feel the situation pulling on his heart strings.

"Look I'm not going to give you false hope but I'll talk to her see how she's doing and what she's thinking but I'm not going to force no decision on her Man this is down to her and her only" Chad told him.

"Thanks man I know this must be putting you in a bit of a situation but I really appreciate it" Troy told him his voice a little brighter than it was

"No worries dude I'll let you know when I've spoken to her later man" Chad said to him

"Later Dude" Troy said as he shut his phone. He was a little more confident than he was before but he was trying not to get his hopes up like last time, although that didn't seem to work last time.

"And He's the reason for the tear drop on my guitar the one thing that keep me wishing on a wishing star" Gabriella sang as she carried on cleaning out her wardrobe.

She turned her stereo down as she heard her home phone going off "Talk to me" she answered picking it up

"You know you still answer the phone how he normally does" came the calm voice of the one and only Chad Danforth

"Did you have to?" Gabriella asked him "You really no how to bring my mood down don't ya" Gabriella told him ass he added more clothes the card board box marked CHARITY

"Sorry Gabs didn't mean to I just wanna know how your feeling about the whole thing" Chad asked her

Gabriella sighed as she sat down on her floor removing herself from what she was doing. "So he told you about everything that happened then?" Gabriella asked her voice dropped with the subject being brought up.

"Every single little detail as soon as he got home from yours I swear that guy can go all chick sometimes" Chad stated

Gabriella laughed at his comment. That was the Troy she was used to. That was the Troy that she knew not the stranger he turned into in high school.

"That sounds about right" Gabriella said "It's hard Chad all of this it just feels like everyone can see the old Troy and I have been but how longs it gonna last I can't get hurt by him again" Gabriella confessed as she tried to swallow the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Gabs look I'm Gonna be straight with You like I was with him He's changed god he has changed he's hurting like you are and believe me Gabs he makes himself pay everyday for what he done to you, he's never gonna go back to being how he was he's knows what he would lose if her did" Chad explained to her.

Gabriella close her eyes as she took in everything Chad had just said to her. I mean Chad had to trust him properly right because he would never let her even think about being with him if he was how he was before. She trusted Chad so maybe he was right about this.

"Yeah he realises that now but it still doesn't make up for what he done he must have wanted to do that for him to be able to do it in the first place" Gabriella said to him. She really didn't know what to do and it was stressing her out.

"Then let him make up for what he did, if you have some sort of contact with him he'll be able to try and make up for what he done, even if you don't do this marriage thing with him being friends with him or talking to him would send him over the moon" Chad explained to her.

Gabriella giggled for the first time in what seemed like ever. "You can always cheer me up who needs a best friend when I have a brother like you" Gabriella told him

Chad gasped "Thanks Gabs you know maybe you should tell Tay how lucky she really is to have me" Chad boasted.

Gabriella giggled again. She could almost see his cheeky smile plastered over his face "She knows Chad trust me she already knows" Gabriella told him.

"Good well I better go and let you think about what I said and what you going to do just don't leave him to long you'll seriously drive him crazy" Chad told her. He was being serious if she kept Troy waiting Chad was sure he would explode.

"I won't Chad and thanks again see you later" Gabriella said as she hung up the phone.

She sighed as she threw the phone on her bed. She had a lot to think about. Did she want to marry him? Did she wanna be just friends? Did she want anything to do with him? she didn't know, but she needed to make her mind up soon.


	8. Broken

Chapter 8-Broken

It had been a week. 7 days 176 hours. And that was too long it was driving him mental. He hadn't heard from her he hadn't spoken to her and he hadn't seen her.

He needed to know. He needed to know what she was feeling what she was thinking about everything. Chad had rung him after he spoke to Gabriella and told him what she said. He didn't know what to make of it. She gave no signs of what she was thinking about doing so it didn't help him much.

He knew what he wanted her to say everyone knew what he wanted her to say. He didn't care all he wanted was an answer he just needed to know where he stood with her.

He loved her. He knew he loved her. He had always loved her ever since they were younger playing in his blow up paddling pool in his back garden. He would never tell her he couldn't do it when they were younger and he certainly couldn't do it now, it would scare her and she would most defiantly never talk to him again.

Gabriella was feeling a bit different. She knew she had to make a decision she was torn between two sides. She didn't know what to do it was stressing her out so much she felt like she could cry.

Why was this happening to her? Why did god decide for her life to take this path?

Gabriella loved things to be simple. She hated complication. She loved her worked because she knew she was good at it that's why she earned a lot and was successful. Her job was easy she knew what she was doing and loved it. She had her friends and she was young she knew where she was going in life.

Then there was Troy. The person that in high school made her life perfect, the person that if you asked her in high school she would have told you she couldn't live without. He was perfect his personality was perfect his looks were unbelievably gorgeous he had perfect grades he was perfect at basketball he was every girls dream.

A dream Gabriella never got to have until now.

If you told Gabriella that when she was older she would have Troy Bolton begging her to Marry him and pleaded for her to be with him, she probably of died from laughing.

It would have been something she dreamed of. She never thought she would ever get the opportunity to be able to kiss him touch him be held in his arms.

But now she wasn't sure if she wanted it. She didn't know if she wanted to be loved by him held but him like she had always wanted to.

So much had happened since then. Since the times her teenage form used to long to be touch by Troy Bolton. That shivered every time he was near her on every time he looked or smiled at her with his perfect white teeth or crystal blue eyes that she saw could kill you if you looked at them long enough.

He couldn't take it he couldn't take the waiting around the not knowing the need to have contact with her. It was killing him on the inside and out and he was letting it show. He needed his answer and he wasn't going to let it settle until he got it.

Troy grabbed his black leather jacket off the back of his chair along with his car keys. He was going to get his answer and he was going to get it now.

His tires screeched as he pulled up outside her apartment block building. He slammed his car door shut as he jogged into the apartment building shoot a small grin at the man at reception as he waited for the lift doors to open.

He stepped out of the lift making his was down the hall to where Gabriella's door was. He pounded on the door with his fist as he waited for her to answer.

Gabriella opened the door wearing a plain white tank top that clung to her body showing off her every cure and a pair of pink shorts with the number 54 on the right leg.

"Troy what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked him

"Look Gabriella I know I said I'd give you time to think about it and I have but it's been a week I need an answer it driving me crazy" he told her

Gabriella didn't say anything. She just stepped away from the door and opened it a little wider so he could come in.

"Troy I told you I need time to think about everything let me come to you when I've made up my mind" Gabriella told him

"How long do you need Gabriella" Troy shouted his temper getting the better of him "It's been a week how much more do you need to think about?" Troy asked her his voice still raised and hints on anger evident in it.

"I need to think about if I want to be in a marriage with someone who made my life miserable in high school" Gabriella roared her tone matching his.

Troy sighed as he looked at her "I fucked up" he told her "I fucked up big time Gabriella and a day never goes by where I wish I could take it back" Troy told her his voice a little above a whisper.

Gabriella looked at the man standing in front of her. Never had she ever seen him like this. She looked up into the normally perfect blue eyes only she didn't see the normally perfect blue. She saw the dimmed almost white blue that was swimming with regret sorrow and guilt.

"I've never been so sorry about anything in my life Gabriella and I would do anything to be able to talk to you hold you tell how much you mean to me" He told her as tears begun to fall from his eyes and he done nothing to stop them.

"I just need you to forgive me let me make it up to Gabriella I'm so sorry" Troy sobbed to her.

Gabriella looked up at him and had to bite back her own tears.

She held out her arms to him as he buried his face in to neck and they both sunk to the floor.

She runs her hands through his hair rocking him as he continued to sob in her neck.

Never had she ever seen him like this never had anyone ever seen him like this. But she finally realised Troy Bolton had broke.

"I'll marry you Troy" Gabriella told him as she hugged him colder and kissed the side of his head "I'll marry you" she whispered to him again.


	9. He Said She Said

Chapter 9- He Said She Said

"Gabriella fucking Montez your marrying Troy Bolton" Sharpay screamed

"I regret the day I ever gave you a spare key" Gabriella told her as she came into the kitchen the spare key hooked around her forefinger.

"No you don't" Sharpay smiled as she placed the key into her pink rhinestone purse

"How did you find out anyway i got up like 10 minutes ago" Gabriella asked as she turned on the coffee maker.

"Well that husband to be of your called Chad Who told Taylor Who called me and said that you were marrying Troy" Sharpay smiled as she sat herself down on one of Gabriella bar stools.

Gabriella Stared at her blonde nest friend "Do you ever give the short version of anything?" Gabriella asked her as she poured the steaming hot coffee into two mugs.

"That was the short version" Sharpay told her "I can give you the long version if you want it" Sharpay offered.

"No! Shar its ok I think I get it" Gabriella said to her as she placed the coffee in front of her.

"So come on spill what made you crack?" Sharpay asked her as she wrapped her hands around the coffee cup sitting in front of her.

Gabriella sighed as she look down at her coffee "I don't Know I guess well he um...he came over yesterday and he told me how sorry he was and god you should have seen him Shar" Gabriella told her best friend.

"After all these years he can still make you crack I'm impressed" Sharpay said

Gabriella frowned at her "What do you mean by that?" she asked

"Nothing It's just shows that your still weak for him after all these years of hating him" Sharpay told her.

"Hey I'm not weak for him!" Gabriella defended "You're the one that told me you think I should do this" Gabriella said to her.

Sharpay shot her hands up in surrender "Whoa Gabs chill I'm just saying that we all know you practically loved him back in high school and what he did was wrong but I think that all that hatred done was mask over you true feelings for him" Sharpay explained to her friend as she took a mouthful of her coffee.

Gabriella was about to retaliate when she stopped. She didn't love him did she? Was Sharpay right was all the hatred towards him her way of covering up her true feelings for him? No No! It couldn't be she hadn't even properly forgiven him yet let alone be in love with him that was just stupid right?

"No I haven't even forgiven him for everything yet I'm just marrying him to help him with his career" Gabriella told her that was right wasn't it?

"Well what happens when you've helped him with his career do you stay married to him or go your separate ways?" Sharpay asked her.

"I-I don't know" Gabriella told her "I didn't ask him when I agreed to marry him" Gabriella confessed she really didn't have a clue about what was going on.

"Look Gabs I love you to pieces and I don't want to see you hurt again not that I'm saying Troy will cause I know he won't but I think you need to talk to him and find out what's going on." Sharpay told her sincerely she didn't want Gabriella how she was after high school she could never stand to see her like that again.

Gabriella nodded her head in agreement with her "Yeah I will Shar" she told her and she needed to do it sooner rather than later.

"Good" Sharpay said as she finished the last bit of her coffee "Well I better be off there's some problem at the magazine I expect to see you there tomorrow bright and early" Sharpay told her as she placed her empty cup in the sink.

Gabriella giggled "Don't worry Shar I'll be there and thanks again for the time off you know and helping me with all of this" Gabriella thanked her.

"No Problem" Sharpay said as she hugged her "That's the beauty of having your best friend as your boss and what an amazing one I am" Sharpay said boosting her ego even more.

Gabriella giggled again "of course you are Shar" Gabriella agreed with her

Sharpay laughed "Oh and one more thing Gabs I think you've already forgiven him you just scared to admit it and let him in" Sharpay told her and she waved at her and left.

Gabriella stood there stunned. She couldn't have already forgiven him. She hadn't even thought of forgiving him yet at least not now anyways. She didn't even know if she could she had to see how things went first see if he was truly sorry and if he would hurt her again.

She walked over and picked up her I-phone searching for a contact she hadn't in years. She waited while it rang for a little while till the person on the other end answered

"Hey Troy umm can you come over we need to talk thanks bye" Gabriella said as she ended the call placing her phone on the counter top. She needed answers to everything and she needed them now.

Troy's heart was hammering in his chest as he made his way to Gabriella's apartment. She hadn't changed her mind had she, she only agrees to marry him just yesterday and he couldn't be happier she wasn't regretting it was she? God he hoped not he didn't think he could take it if she had changed her mind.

Troy could feel him mouth become dry as he knocked on her door and waited for her to answer. He was getting more nervous with every second that was passing what did she need to talk about?

Troy put on a smile as she opened the door "Hey" he managed to croak out.

"Hey come in" Gabriella replied as she opened the door allowing him in.

They were in silence as they both made their way into Gabriella's living room barely even making eye contact.

"So...Um what did you want to talk about?" Troy asked his nerves getting the better of him as he knew she could hear it in his voice.

Gabriella felt guilty as she heard the nerves in his voice as he spoke to her. "Umm just about the marriage thing" she told him as she watched him take and intake of breath obviously wishing that wasn't the topic she wanted to talk about.

"What about it?" troy asked as his hand started to rub the back of his neck and obvious sign that he was nervous.

"Everything" Gabriella told him as she positioned her body to face him "Troy breathe I only want to know what's going on with everything" Gabriella told him putting him out of his misery.

Troy felt a blush escape its way onto his face as he looked away from her slightly embarrassed that she could tell how scared he was of what she was going to say.

"So what kind of things you want to know?" Troy asked his voice not as nervous and shaky as it was.

"Everything" she told him again "Like starting the planning telling my dad your parents living after were married and what happens after you got what you wanted with your career?" Gabriella asked as she looked at him waiting for his answers to her questions.

Troy stayed quiet for a moment. He knew the answers to the entire question apart from the last one. He hadn't actually thought about it. This whole plan was so that she could help him with his career and to get them talking again and also the fact that he wanted to marry her.

"Well we can start the planning anytime you want cause I'll be ready to do it whenever you want to we can get my parents and your dad together and tell them together living together well we can get our own place or you can move in with me or I'll move in with you and the last ones down to you" Troy told her as he watched her face change as she took it all in.

Gabriella nodded this was so much information to take in "Troy what do you do like you career?" Gabriella asked him she was marrying him and she didn't even know what he did for a living.

"Well at the minute I'm helping by boss find businesses to invent in but I am looking to buy a club and the man who is selling won't sell it to me unless I am married he says that's how his father allowed him to have it and he's doing the same" Troy explained to her

"And that's where I come In" Gabriella stated

Troy nodded his head "Is there anything else you want to know?" He asked her

Gabriella shook her head no. "But I think it's a good idea if we start planning soon you know so you can get this club and your career going sooner" she explained to him.

Troy smiled at her "Well come over to my place tomorrow about 8:00pm for dinner and I'll have my parents and your dad there and we can tell them" Troy told her.

Gabriella nodded her head showing him she understands what was going on "I'll see you then" Gabriella told him.

"Alright see you then" Troy said to her as he made his way over to the door "Bye Gabriella" troy said to her

"Bye Troy" Gabriella replied as she watched the door close behind him.


	10. Promise

Chapter 10- Promise

Gabriella was nervous. Actually she was beyond nervous. She didn't know why but she was.

_All you going to do is go to Troy's have some dinner and tell your dad and his parents that your marrying him it's what they wanted so why are you nervous?_ She asked herself

She took a deep breath as she smoothed her hands over her plain white shirt dress that she was wearing. She had a brown belt under her boobs and golden roman type sandals on her feet.

She grabbed her car keys and her bag from her table and made her way out of the front door.

She pulled up outside Troy's climbing out of her car and locking it behind her. She walked up to his front door knocking and waiting for him to answer.

Troy opened his front door to be greeted with Gabriella and he had to admit she looked stunning.

"Hey" He said to her as he opened the door to let her in and was greeted with a small smile

"Are they here?" Gabriella asked him as she followed him through to the kitchen where he was busy taking the food out of there container.

She rolled her eyes at the sight "When to your for a meal I though you meant you would be actually cooking it" Gabriella said as she looked over the Chinese dishes that were plotted around his counter top.

"I don't cook" Troy told her as he finished putting everything on the plates and putting them under the warm oven so they wouldn't turn cold

"I can see that" Gabriella told him as she watched a smirk come on his face

"Drink?" Troy asked as he pulled a bottle or red wine out of the fridge. Gabriella nodded her head as he poured two glasses handing her one.

They were both sat in silence Gabriella in her own thoughts and Troy gazing at her not sure what to say seen as she wasn't fully comfortable with him yet and he knew it.

The door bell rung making them both let out a breath or relief knowing they don't have to sit in the uncomfortable silence anymore.

Gabriella stayed sat in the kitchen while Troy went and answered the door. She heard soft mummers from Her dad and Troy's parents as they made there way in to the kitchen.

"Gabriella my you do look beautiful your the splitting image of your mother" Lucille gushed as she came over and give Gabriella a hug and a kiss on her cheek.

"Nice To see you again Lucille" Gabriella replied as she returned the hug to the woman that had become like a second mum to her after her mum died.

"Well dinners ready if you want to go into the dining room and I'll bring it all in" Troy told them

Gabriella followed the adults into the dining room and took a seat opposite Lucille and jack with her father on the end, there was a spare seat next to her which was obviously where Troy was going to be sitting.

"So When are you thinking of starting to plan the wedding?" Lucile asked as she smiled at Troy when he placed her plate of food in front of her.

"Umm well me and Troy was going to start planning as soon as possible you know to get his career on the way as soon as we can" Gabriella replied as she gave Troy a small smile as he sat down beside her.

"Brilliant you two make a gorgeous couple" Lucille gushed as she looked at both of them pride pouring from her eyes.

Gabriella and Troy's head shot to look at each other. Yeah they knew they were getting married and they knew they were going to be living together do there were practically a couple, no one had ever referred to them as one.

"Um Yeah" Troy cleared his throat "So dad how's work coming along?" Troy asked changing the subject imminently knowing Gabriella was feeling uncomfortable them being refer to as a couple. Even though they were going to be husband and wife Troy didn't want to risk upsetting or putting Gabriella off not now he couldn't risk losing her again.

* * *

"Well thanks for the dinner Troy but I have to get going I have work tomorrow" Gabriella told him as she stood from the dining table, everyone had finished dessert and were now just talking.

"I'll walk you out" Troy told her as he stood up from where he was sitting.

Gabriella said her goodbyes to everyone as she made her way to the door

"So I guess I'll see you whenever" Troy told her as he opened his front door for her

"Yeah I'll ring you and we sort out meeting up to plan everything" Gabriella told him as she stepped out of the house.

"Ok" Troy said as they both just stood there in silence. Troy didn't know what to do he didn't no weather to hug her goodbye shake her hand give her a kiss on the cheek? He had no clue he didn't know what she wanted pr what she was comfortable with and he didn't want to push her to anything she wasn't comfortable with.

"Well I'll see you later" Troy said to her

Gabriella smiled at him "Bye Troy" she waved as she walked away towards her car

Troy stood there as he watched her walk away towards her car. He could feel himself smile inside as he watched her.

Just to have her talking to him smiling at him and even being in the same room as him was the best feeling in the world for him he couldn't believe once he has almost let her walk out of his life for good.

If there was only one thing in life that Troy Bolton was sure of it was that he would never ever let Gabriella Montez leave his life ever again, and that was a promise.

* * *

**Im so so so so sorry for not updating ive been really busy and ill and on vacation for a little while so i havent even been able to get near a computer. some of you have been asking me to write longer chapters and im trying I promise but its just i dont want to write a really long one and it seems like it just dragging but ill try and im getting there i start school again on thursday and its my final year so i dont know hwo often im going to be able to update but i will try i promise you and thatnk you for all the amazing reviwes they really make me smile and i love hearing what you guys habe to say about the story and you opinions on things. this was a filler chapter so hopefully the more juicy and intresting stuff will come up soon and the wedding shouldnt take too long either. thanks guys for all the reviews and keeping an intrest in the story and being patient with mee **

**love you all**

**love kelly xoxox**


	11. Like It Doesn't Matter

Chapter 11- Like It Doesn't Matter

"So I was thinking pink dresses for the bridesmaids and a hot pink one for the maid of honour with pink and white flowers and tiaras with strappy shoes it will be perfect" Sharpay gushed

"Oh god will you stop" Gabriella groaned at her best friend "I've heard enough about pink and glitter and sparkles enough to make me want to be sick" Gabriella told her.

"I didn't even think about sparkles oh but what about rhinestones on the dresses and they can be on yours so it will match-"

"SHARPAY STOP!" Gabriella shouted at her

Sharpay shut her mouth as she stared at her best friend a little taken back by her screaming at her "Well there's no need to scream at me" Sharpay huffed as she sat back in her chair and folded her arms over her chest like a little kid that was sulking after being told they weren't allowed sweets.

Gabriella sighed as she looked at her "Sharpie I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout at you I came over here to talk have a laugh forget about the wedding planning for a few hours" Gabriella told her.

It was true for a couple of weeks now Gabriella and Troy had been planning there wedding. There had been nonstop dress fittings flower arrangements rehearsals looking at venues sorting out the reception. Gabriella was sure she was going o burst from everything and it made her glad she actually did have sharpay, she has gone to everything with Gabriella when Troy was working and gave her the time off when she needed it, she had also gone with her to her dress fitting ad helped her chose it. Gabriella was sure she would have lost her mind if Sharpay hadn't been there.

Sharpay unfolded her arms and smiled at her "I'm sorry Bella I guess I just Got a little over excited" Sharpay admitted "So how are you and Troy anyway?" Sharpay asked her.

Gabriella felt her stomach turn over slightly at the sound of Troy's name but she decided to ignore it

"Were good" Gabriella told her "It's weird like this wedding thing seems to have made us closer than we were before I mean like it's not awkward anymore" Gabriella told her.

It was true since planning the wedding Gabriella and Troy had only seemed to get closer it was like they were friends again. There was no awkward tension anymore and it didn't feel like they were dreading on egg shells about saying something to eat other. Sometimes Gabriella felt herself getting lost in him and she would remind herself of why they had drifted apart, not that she wanted to remember that he had hurt her just because she knew that if she didn't she would fall to hard and too fast for him and she didn't want that at least not yet anyway.

"I'm glad" Sharpay told her "You and Troy Might just be making little troyella babies sooner than I thought" Sharpay said

Gabriella started at her friend in shock "Whoa ok 1 who said anything about babies and 2 Troyella? What the hell?" Gabriella said to her.

"That's what everyone used to call you to in high school" Sharpay told her "Everyone used to say how you two should be together you were just both blind not to be able to see it so that's what everyone used to call you" Sharpay said.

"Umm ok" Gabriella said finding a little weird that everyone in high school had a nick name for her and Troy and they didn't even know about it well at least Troy never mentioned anything to her about it.

"But who said anything about babies?" Gabriella asked her

"Oh please" Sharpay said waving her hand in dramatic effect "We both know you itching to get into Troy' pants" Sharpay said.

"SHARPAY" Gabriella screeched "I am not itching to get into Troy's pants" Gabriella defended herself

"Whatever Gabs you can't tell me that you don't ever think of why every girl in east high said he was a god in bed and you can't say that when your with him you don't just want to strip him and see what's under his clothes fells Troy Bolton Inside you" Sharpay said.

Gabriella laughed with her trying to hide the flush that had come over onto her face. "If that's how you think why don't you take him" Gabriella told her.

"Hell if I wasn't with Zeke I would have ravished Troy many times by now" Sharpay Laughed "Zeke's lucky that I love him" Sharpay said.

Gabriella laughed at her best friend "He knows that he is" Gabriella told her "Well I better shoot off I'm meeting Troy for lunch to talk about more wedding plans" Gabriella said pulling a face at the last part causing Sharpay to laugh at her.

"Well have fun and let me Know when the final dress fittings are and I'll round everyone up" Sharpay told her as she stood up to give Gabriella a hug goodbye.

"Thanks Shar Bye love you" Gabriella told her as she made her way to the front door

"Bye Love you" Sharpay called out after her.

Gabriella shivered slightly as she stepped into 'Kacies' a little cafe around 10 minutes away from her house.

Gabriella smiled as she spotted Troy sitting in the corner with his back to her obviously waiting for her to arrive.

She walked over behind him "Boo" she said in his ear and giggled as she watched him jump

"Jesus Brie" Troy said as he placed his hand on his now thumping heart "You still act like a child I see" he toyed with her as he let a smirk crawl up onto his face.

Gabriella scoffed as she sat down opposite him and started removing her jacket "Says the one that still stomps his foot and revises to have any other ice cream when the stores out of their favourite flavour" Gabriella told him allowing her own smirk to form on her face.

"Hey no store should be out of strawberry ice cream" Troy defended as Gabriella's sweet laugh escaped her lips.

"So what we ordering" Gabriella asked him

"Whatever you want" Troy told her as he opened the menu and placed it in front of both of them

After they both had decided and ordered they started to talk about their wedding plans.

"So you booked the church for December 29th?" Gabriella asked him as she started writing thing down in the book.

"Yeah all booked and sorted you just need to get there for 11am stop worrying Brie" Troy told her as he didn't even realise his old nick name for her slip through his lips.

Gabriella noticed and she found herself smiling? He wasn't supposed to call her that they had agreed on leaving it for a while until things were even better between them. But it didn't bother her in fact she liked it. It caused her to smile she liked the feeling that something he said caused her to smile.

"Right and all I have to go and do is go for a dress fitting on Thursday next Saturday and the dresses should be all sorted" Gabriella told him "How about the tuxes? Everything sorted there?" Gabriella asked him.

Troy nodded his head at he took a bit of his muffin "All sorted" he told he with a full mouth caused Gabriella to screw he face up in fake disgust.

"Good so I guess were near enough all set for the Christmas wedding then" Gabriella stated as she looked down at her notebook.

Their wedding was exactly a month away today and all she had to do was to go to two more dress fittings, her and Troy had to go to the flower shop and have the last ok on the flowers and then they were sorted. And go to the caterer and try some food testing for the cake and the food that will be served at the reception, and then onto the decorator who's decorating the bar for the reception and buy a house then it was done.

It was sorted. That's all they had left to do and a month to go before the wedding day, all they had to do was turn up and everything would go to plan.

That was it and she would be Mrs Gabriella Bolton.

And for some strange reason that didn't seem like such a bad thing.


	12. The Friends You Need

Chapter 12- The Friends You Need

"So this is how we're going to look" Chad said as he took over the appearance of him and Troy in the mirror.

"Yeah I guess" Troy said

Chad looked at him strangely he had been acting weird ever since they got into the shop for their final suit fittings. He hadn't smiled much and he seemed distant like he was thinking about something h wasn't sure of.

"You're finally getting something you've always wished of happening" Chad said to him

Troy just nodded his head as he looked down at his shoes "Am I doing the right thing?" Troy asked.

Chad frowned and his brown eyes narrowed in confusion "What do you mean?" He asked him as he took a seat next to him

"Am I doing the right thing asking her to marry me to help me with my career? I mean what if she really doesn't wasn't to and she's only doing it for me I don't want her to be unhappy" Troy confessed as he looked down at his shoes once again not wanting to look into Chad's eyes.

"Troy" Chad sighed as his friend still refused to look up at him not wanting him to see the pain in his eyes, but it was to late Chad had already noticed it.

"Do you really think Gabriella would do anything that she wasn't willing to do and that made her that unhappy I mean this is Gabriella were talking about when has she ever done anything she wasn't comfortable with?" Chad asked him.

"No but I still don't want her doing this if she's going to be unhappy in the long run that's all I want is for her to be happy and what if I'm not what makes that happen?" Troy said to him he 

couldn't hold this in he needed to make sure he wasn't doing the wrong thing by Gabriella he couldn't live with himself if he was the one stopping her from happiness.

"Troy stop it stop beating yourself up over this Gabriella's not unhappy believe me I would no if my little sister was unhappy and as much as she probably thinks I don't notice she hasn't smiled or laughed this much since senior year" Chad told him.

Troy smiled at his best friend "I'd give anything just to make her smile" Troy told him

"You really love her don't you?" Chad asked him

Troy nodded his head "More than you could ever no" Troy told him

"Tell her" Chad told him

Troy looked at him as if had three heads "Are you crazy?" Troy asked him "I tell her I love her she gets scared and runs away and out of my life for good no thank you" Troy said to him.

"Troy she won't run away just because you tell her you love her she'll probably be shocked but you can't keep this to yourself if will end up causing problems cause your keeping things from each other and you're not even married yet" Chad pointed out to him.

"What do you expect me to do Chad walk into her Apartment and say Hey Brie how are you did you know that I'm completely in love with you?" Troy asked as he begun to take off his tie

"Are you trying to give her a heart attack before you marry her?" Chad asked

Troy glared at him "No I don't want to give her a heart attack ever but that's m point how am I supposed to say it I don't want to scare her off" Troy told him.

"Just I don't know don't say it how you planned it but you'll know when the time is right to tell her you'll feel it I can't tell you when to tell her or how to tell her that has to come from you No one else" Chad told him.

"I guess your right" Troy sighed in disbelief "I'll tell her but when I'm ready but don't you say anything to Taylor cause you know that Gabriella will find out about it if you do" Troy warned him.

Chad held his hands up as if he was being held at gun point "I won't I promise I can keep some secrets you no" Chad told him

"Yeah whatever I just want to get out of this suit" Troy said as he walked into the changing rooms.

"Brie you look stunning" Sharpay gushed as she looked over her best friend's appearance

"You really think so?" Gabriella asked as she as she gave them a twirl showing them the full view of her dress.

Her dress was white strapless dress made from Japanese Satin at the top it was heavily beaded with silver beads and a rhinestone broach in the middle of the cleavage the skirt flow down and had silver beads along the bottom to match the pattern at the top.

"Troy is going to die when he see's you in that" Taylor told her

Taylor and Kelsi were wearing a bronze coloured strapless dress that went down to their feet and had a darker brown coloured sash that went through the middle.

Sharpay was wearing the same dress but it was in pink seen as she managed to get Gabriella to let her have a pink one somehow.

"And this just makes it look perfect" Sharpay said as she place a tiara on top of Gabriella's curls as Taylor and Kelsi nodded their heads in agreement.

Gabriella looked at herself in the mirror and smiled slightly at her reflection. She loved it the dress fit perfectly after all the alteration that had to be made to it. Tears swam her eyes and she stared at herself in the mirror.

"Hey hey Brie what's wrong?" Sharpay asked as she rushed over to her best friend

"I Know this wedding wasn't planned but my mum should be here" Gabriella whispered as she felt the tears stream down her face

"Awww Brie" Sharpay said as she pulled her into her arm and Taylor and Kelsi joined in the hug

"She can see you Brie she's going to have the best seat in that church" Sharpay whispered to her "She's so proud of you Brie" Sharpay told her as she squeezed her tighter.

Gabriella nodded her head as she wiped her eyes "Thanks Guys" she sniffled "God all of this is so much emotion" Gabriella said

"The Joy of getting Married" Taylor smiled as she looked down at her wedding and engagement ring "It's All worth it in the end no matter what the reasons are for the wedding" Taylor reassured her.

"This isn't fair" Sharpay whined as she adjusted her dress "Taylor and Kelsi are married Your getting married in like a couple of weeks and Me I'm going to stay marriage less forever" Sharpay complained.

"You're not going to be marriage less forever" Gabriella told her "We all know Zeke Love you It's only a matter of time Shar I can guarantee it" Gabriella reassured her best friend.

"Well He's taking his time about it we've been together since junior year I'm now 24 Coming on 5 in a couple of months I thinks it's time" Sharpay stressed

"And It will happen Shar" Kelsi told her "As they say good things always happen when you least expect it look at e and Ryan I didn't even think for a second he was going to propose and out of the blue he popped the question just like that" Kelsi said snapping her finger for effect.

"Alright don't rub it in" Sharpay said "I get it I've just got to be patient Blah Blah Blah" Sharpay said opening and closing her hand as if it was talking.

Gabriella giggled at her best friend. She had to admit out of everyone she thought that Sharpay and Zeke would be the first to get married they had been together for the longest, and yeah they had their arguments that Gabriella was well aware of but they, loved each other to death. Even she couldn't understand why Zeke hadn't proposed yet but then again no one understood males it was just a known fact.


	13. Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 13- Home Sweet Home**

"So This one has 4 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms Troy why do we need 3 bathrooms" Gabriella asked as she read the piece of paper in her hand.

Today was the day Troy and Gabriella were house hunting for after the wedding. So far they had looked at 3 houses and they had all been BIG! For some reason Troy had his heart set on a big house which didn't bother Gabriella but she didn't see why they needed 3 bathrooms.

"Just space and then you can have a choice of whatever bathroom you want to use" Troy told her

Gabriella rolled her eyes as they continued to look around the house. She had to admit she did like it the inside and out it was a beautiful house. The style the kitchen the way everything was set out was perfect it seemed like a place that could be home.

"So what one do you like best so far?" Gabriella asked him

Troy turned around with a smile on his face "This one's my favourite and I don't think I want to look at any more what about you?"Troy asked her

"Well I'd go with any one you liked but this one is the best one by far" Gabriella told him

Troy smiled at her and winked "Glad to see we still have the same taste and you not opting for a pink house like sharpay" troy joked with her.

Gabriella pulled a face "Don't she tried getting me to paint the living room on my apartment pink" Gabriella told him

"Glad to see she doesn't get her way round you like she does with Zeke" Troy said causing them both to laugh

"Oh god don't I can't believe she got him to paint their bedroom and bathroom sparkly pink" Gabriella said her laugher dying.

Troy could feel his heart fluttering as he watched the smile radiate her whole face. She was gorgeous everything about her was perfect to him. Her smile her laugh her looks her personality and...Her. He couldn't name one thing about her that didn't make him love her more.

He wanted to tell her. He wanted so badly to be able to say them three most important words to her but he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to do it not at the minute anyway, as much as he wanted her to know he didn't want to risk losing her because he had scared her away. His feelings could wait is it meant having her in his life.

"So is this the house?" Gabriella asked him

Troy smiled and just nodded at her "Home sweet home" He told her

* * *

Gabriella stretched her legs underneath the desk in her office. She had been so busy. She had been at work since 6 this morning worked her ass off sorting out the magazine, then at lunch her and sharpay went and picked up all the dresses and took them back to Sharpay's. Then she went back to worked and started working again

She and Troy had decided to try and move everything into the new house before the wedding and get it all sorted so after they were married there was nothing to do. So after work she was heading over there to help them sort everything out seen as the boys had been over there doing what they were supposed to be doing but she didn't think that they would be doing that. Knowing them they got sidetracked by a video game the TV or beer.

Gabriella grabbed her bag and switched off her office light as she made her way through the office hallways. She couldn't wait to just go to the new house and chill out and have a laugh with her friends.

All this weeding stress was taking its toe on her and she defiantly needed some de stress time.

She walked out of the building breathing in the cool night's air. It was quite from being the normally busy L.A streets. It was a Sunday so she took it that everyone was at home relaxing waiting for work the next day.

Gabriella walked over to her car and stuck the key into the lock

"Gabriella Montez" She heard someone call

Gabriella's body froze and her eyes narrowed she knew who's voice that was.

* * *

**So So So So Sorry for such a late update I have been so busy and I know It's short but the better Chapters Are coming soon I promise And as you can tell from the last part of the story there Drama coming too so bare with me and I'll update as soon as possible thanks for the reviews I love you all xx**


	14. Nothing More Pleasurable

**Chapter 14- Nothing More Pleasurable**

Gabriella could almost feel her skin crawl and her blood boiling at the sound of that voice. The voice that could make her feel physically sick. The voice that makes her want to grab the owner by the throat and squeeze till it could no longer breathe; now that was one thing that could give Gabriella nothing but pure pleasure.

Gabriella turned around slowly her eyes burning at the sight that was standing in front of her. The sight that she never wanted to see again except dead in a coffin box, Gabriella could feel herself snarl at the appearance she was forced her eyes to look at.

"What are you not going to say anything?" The squeaky voice asked and it carried on standing in front of Gabriella as if mocking her to do something.

Gabriella could feel her anger turn up a million notches just at the sound of the squeaky voice let alone what she was saying to Gabriella.

Gabriella just stood there glaring her.

"What's wrong _Brie_ didn't you miss me" she smirked as she watched Gabriella's eyes narrow to snake slits with every word she was speaking.

"What are you doing her Tiffany" Gabriella snarled the name felt like burning acid coming out if her mouth.

Tiffany laughed her high pitched laugh that could be compared to a hyenas screech. "I'm here to see How your Train wreck of a life was going" Tiffany smirked as she took a step closer her high heeled stiletto echoing through the basically empty car park.

Gabriella snorted at the remark that dripped from the blonde's mouth "My life...Last time I heard it was your life that was the wreck" Gabriella smirked as she watched Tiffany's own eyes narrow.

"There's nothing wrong with my life I'm as happy as I could be me and Troy are doing great the sex is amazing" Tiffany told her not realising that Gabriella more than anyone knew Troy was no longer with Tiffany.

Gabriella let out a howl of laughter at the sentence that just filled her ears "Really cause the last time I heard her dumped your ass good and proper" Gabriella taunted as she watched Tiffany's face drop before quickly plastering a glare on to her face.

"I don't know where you heard that but its assured me and Troy are still together he can't get enough you see" Tiffany boasted wanting the reaction she was hoping for out of Gabriella

Gabriella stood there with a smile on her face it was almost laughable that Tiffany came all the way to Gabriella to try and rub it in her face about her and Troy. The stupid stupid girl really didn't have any idea.

"If he's so loved up with you then why's he engaged to me?" Gabriella asked her mockery lacing her voice as she spoke.

Tiffany's face dropped and her eyes narrowed on Gabriella as if trying to read if she was lying or not, but Gabriella knew she couldn't read her hardly anybody could apart from Troy and Sharpay.

"You lying" Tiffany told her "Troy would never want you when he could have me" she told Gabriella

Gabriella lifted up her left hand exposing the white gold diamond rock that was resting on her wedding finger, "The weddings in 12 days" Gabriella told her.

Tiffany's eyes went into little slits and she stated breathing deeply. Gabriella was sure that she could feel the hot air radiating out of her nose and ears giving Gabriella the satisfaction of knowing she had got to her.

"It was your fault" Tiffany sneered her narrowed eyes rising up to meet Gabriella's mocking brown ones. "You the reason he left me he came to find you" Tiffany said venom dripping from each word that left her mouth.

"You didn't need me for that, once Troy's eyes opened he realised what you were really like you destroyed what you had by being the bitch that everyone knows you are" Gabriella told her, anger bubbling in the pit of her stomach as she was again forced to think about the past she so badly wanted to forget.

Tiffany could feel herself twitch at the girl standing in front of her. The girl that she had worked so hard to destroy in high school had still come out on top and with TROY! This was unacceptable. This was something that Tiffany would not allow to happen not even if it killed her in the process.

"You just couldn't stand it could you" Tiffany told her "You couldn't stand the fact that he was happy with me and not you, could stand it that it was me he wanted and not you"

Gabriella sucked in as she could feel the bile starting to rise in the back of her throat. Then though of Troy being with tiffany touching Tiffany made her feel physically ill.

"But he didn't want you though did he Tiffany" Gabriella taunted her "Not in the end he didn't if he wanted you he'd be with you but he's not he's with me" Gabriella told her watched the fire burn in her green eyes.

"You still can't get over the fact that he would have rather been inside me moaning my name touching me in places you've longed for him to touch you instead of protecting you stopping you from nearly being raped, not that you don't deserve it a little hoe like you deserves something like that" Tiffany growled at her.

That was it. Gabriella couldn't even remember what happened. All she remembered was the pleasurable feeling of a bone cracking against her fist.

* * *

"No I'm telling you that will look better over there" Sharpay told the boys who were trying to position the little bit of furniture that had been delivered today.

"No I'm telling you it looks better over there so you can put the TV right in front of it and have a good view" Chad argued with her

"What do you even know about things looking good take your choice of outfit for instance" Sharpay pointed out him wearing a green top with orange shorts.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing Tay you think I look good don't you?" Chad asked as he turned to his wife.

Taylor just stuck her thumb up in the air giving him thumbs up not wanting to get into one of Chad and Sharpay's wars, learning from past experiences that it was better and safer to say well away.

"Oh please" Sharpay scoffed "She's only saying that because she loves you and they do say love is blind and in this case Tay is defiantly blind" Sharpay told him.

"Whatever we'll I'm telling you that the sofa is going to look better there" Chad said as he pointed to the designated spot where he wanted the sofa to be.

"And I'm telling you it will look better there and Bella will agree with me when she gets here" Sharpay said.

"Speaking of Gabi shouldn't she be hear by now?" Taylor asked

Sharpay nodded her head as she looked up at the clock which read 8:15. She knew that sometime Gabriella stayed late but she never really stayed past 6 unless sharpay was there with her. And the house is like 10 minutes away from their work place and would take no more than an hour with really bad traffic.

Sharpay's phone knocked her out of her thoughts and she pulled it out and filled open her sparkly pink sidekick.

"Sharpay Evens speaking" She answer the phone as she walked away into the next room for some privacy.

"Has anyone actually heard from Brie" Troy asked as he placed the last box for today in the middle of the front room floor.

"Not as far as I know but Sharpay just got a phone call so it could be her" Taylor told him as she continued rummaging through one of the many boxes.

Troy nodded s he sat on the floor his muscles a little sore after a lot of lifting today. He wanted her to come so they could relax and unpacked so he knew where most things were going since Troy had no clue where Gabriella wanted everything.

"Bella's been arrested!"

* * *

Gabriella tapped her high stiletto shoe on the floor as she watched the prison guard stuff yet another donut into his mouth.

This was a pile of shit. She had barely done anything wrong. All she done was crack her fist a couple of times around the face of the girl who deserved it.

And now she was stuck in a cell the smelt of urine with a lesbian in the next cell giving her the eye.

But she never felt happier.

She had a smirk of face that wasn't going anywhere and she didn't want it to. She had never felt anything more pleasurable in her life than cracking her fist over Tiffany's once to many time operated nose.

It felt like a relief. To Gabriella it was the best feeling in the world and nothing on no one could bring her down from the satisfaction she got from knowing Tiffany was in the hospital, and what made it even sweeter was the fact that Gabriella was the one who put her there.

Gabriella heard the door bust on and the cracking of stiletto shoes running across the floor as she saw her pinked out best friend storm into the prison followed by Troy and the rest of her friends.

"Bella what the hell happened?" Sharpay asked as they all crowed around her cell ignoring the questions from the prison guard asking them what they were doing here.

Gabriella walked over to the bars her smile never leaving her face

"Tiffany Andrews" And they were the only two words she had to speak.


	15. Yours Against Mine

**Chapter 15- Yours Against Mine**

Sharpay's perfectly shaped eyebrow rose in confusion "What about Tiffany Andrews?" Gabriella asked her best friend through the cold iron bars that were separating them.

Gabriella's big brown orbs swam with fire as the name slipped past Sharpay's lips. The smelly damp cell the bruised and battered knuckles the relief that she hadn't felt in years the pleasure she had felt tonight. It had all been down to her.

"She put me in here" Gabriella told her, her hands gripping the iron bars turning her normally tanned skin a sickly pale white.

Sharpay's own brown orbs dropped noticing Gabriella's bruised and cut knuckles. She gathered she had been in here for a couple of hours before they called her seen as the blood had dried around her ripped flesh.

Then it clicked!

She was here. Tiffany Andrews was in L.A and by the looks of things Gabriella had already had a little running with her. Sharpay's nose flared at the thought of her best friend bring locked behind bars because of the bitch that tried to ruin her life in high school.

"She's here" Sharpay sneered in a whisper her own angry eyes flashing up to meet Gabriella's "Where is she?" Sharpay asked her fire burning through her veins as the pain her best friend went through came flooding back to memory.

Gabriella let go of the iron bars folding her arms against her chest "Somewhere in a hospital still breathing unfortunately she's pressing charges" Gabriella told her.

Sharpay's head went up and down in a nod causing the platinum blond hair to fall over her shoulders "Well let's get your bail and we'll see about that" Sharpay told her as she pulled away from the cell and made her way over to the security guard.

Troy stared at Gabriella and Sharpay through the door. Her tumbling brunette curls falling over her shoulders her fearless face and angered eyes as she gripped onto the iron cell bars.

It would turn some people off making them think she was a mental. But to Troy it made her all the more irresistible and sexy. The same she used to radiate in high school causing all the boys to fall at her feet and want her. Too bad he was too blind to see it.

Troy watched Sharpay leave Gabriella's cell and walk over to the security guard. He waited no longer he jumped from the seat opening the door and making his way over to where his love was locked behind bars.

"Brie" he called as he got to stand in front of her staring at her as she looked back "Why are you here?" he asked her ignoring the stared they were getting from the other prisoners.

Gabriella stuck one of her ripped hands between the bars to him "Tiffany came to me" She told him as she watched him take her hand into his.

Troy looked down at the once perfect smooth skin now ripped and cut. His heart started pumping venom around his body at the thought of her touching an inch of the perfection that was standing before him.

He lifted it up placing each knuckle against his lips giving them a tender kiss ignoring the broken skin that was scraping against his lips.

He moved his body closer feeling the cold bars press tightly against his body as he pulled hers closer feeling her against him only the bars for separation "She will pay" he promised huskily against her lips.

Gabriella Gazed upon his her eyes filled with curiosity and suspicion. She wasn't paying any attention to his hand that was rubbing on the small of her back; she was trying to work out his next move.

Troy let go of Gabriella when the security guard came over to release her from her prison cell "let's get you home" he whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Her breath sucked in deep as she watched the scene in front of her. She wasn't lying she was with Troy she had forgiven him after everything she had worked so hard to destroy.

Fire swam in Tiffany's body as she watched Troy and Gabriella get into his car his skin never breaking contact with hers until her new she was inside.

She wasn't the victim here Tiffany was she was the one that had been assaulted by Gabriella she had only tried to put her away for her own protection as well as Troy's. He didn't need someone like Gabriella he needed some like Tiffany.

And it was all down to that Malibu Barbie princess that had obviously paid her bail funds.

Well looks like she would just have to go down with Gabriella and she knew exactly how she was going to do it.

* * *

"Troy that stings" Gabriella winced as he continued to dab antiseptic cream onto her ripped knuckles.

"I'm sorry Brie but it's going to hurt even more if I don't do it" Troy told her as she blew on her knuckles in order to cool them a little.

She was sitting on the sofa with him in only one of his dress shirts. She had taken a nice long shower to rid herself of the smell of prison.

Gabriella let her eyes wander upon him as he tended to her injured hand. He was gentle and caring it was like a lovers touch?

"There it should be ok now" Troy told her as he let go of her hand and screwed the top back on the bottle

Thanks Troy" Gabriella told him "For today for everything"

Troy smiled at her "You know I'd do anything for you Brie" Troy told her

Gabriella smiled looking into his eyes,

And before she new it she felt his hot wet lips against hers.

* * *

**Whoa Im on a roll Lool thankyou so much for the reviews on my last chapter they were anazing XD im going to try and make more chapter that long or longer. I no this chapters no but thats because there wasnt much drama for it! Some of you are asking if there is ever going to be a Troyella and the answer is YES!! of course there will be but just bare with me untill it starts happening! and as you can tell from the end of this chapter things are hotting up Oh and the wedding will be soon with some more Drama hopefully so Look out for it Thanks again for all the reviews!x**


	16. The Day That Changed Our Lives

**I am so so so so so so sorry!! that i have not updated in forever. I have been so busy with school I really didnt think that my final year of school would take up this much of my time and life but it has and its unfortunate that the story has had to suffer because of it. Thankyou! so much for the reviews you guys keep giving i really appriciate it I love all of you! I really can't promise another update soon because I can never tell when I'm going to have time to update. But keep checking the story for updates and hopefully there will be more updates soon. (: I hope you guys like this overdue chapter, it's not one of my best but I needed to get one out for you guys so here it is. love kelly x**

* * *

Forced Into Love

Chapter 16- The Day That Changed Our Lives

The pure white snowflakes fell freely from the air then to the ground where the other snowflakes were creating a few inches of snow.

They seemed to sparkle under the watch of Gabriella's chocolate brown eyes. She inhaled deeply as she refused to take her eyes away from the falling snowflakes, even though to someone else it would seem impossible to ignore all the chaos going on around her.

Today was a day Gabriella hadn't expected. If you had asked her in the New Year what she would have expected from the year to come. This thought wouldn't have even crept into her mind.

"Bella bell you've been quite all day"

Gabriella allowed her eyes to leave the falling snow flakes and lock on her stunning best friend. She was standing there in a champagne coloured floor length dress that parted at the front with silver detail exposing some of her flawless skin. Her long blonde hair was down and curly while her bangs were pinned back with a flowered silver clip.

Sharpay came and sat next to Gabriella placing a hand on her knee, as she watched her friends eyes drift back to the outside world.

"What's going through your head?" Sharpay asked her once again gaining her attention.

"Everything" Gabriella replied to her "Just everything that's happened in the last couple of months it's hard to believe how much things have changed"

"Yeah I have to say you've had your fair share of drama these past couple of months" Sharpay lightly joked as a small smile graced Gabriella's face.

"That's normally your job to bring the drama for us" Gabriella said as Sharpay pretended to be offended.

"Well I didn't earn the name Dram Queen in high school for nothing" Sharpay agreed with her.

"It didn't seem like it but things were so much easier back then huh?" Gabriella asked her.

Sharpay nodded her head in agreement before replying "Yeah but I guess we all have to grow up" Sharpay said to her.

This time Gabriella nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah I guess we do today just feels so emotional"

Sharpay smiled as she tucked on of Gabriella's brown curly locks behind her ears. "Bella your getting married it's going to be emotional"

"Dude will you chill out your making me nervous and it's not even me getting married" Chad said watching his pacing best friend.

Troy stopped his hand immediately going to the back of his next showing off his nerves. "I can't help it I haven't seen or heard from her this morning" Troy told him as he decided to take a seat opposite Chad.

"It's your wedding day you're not meant to see her before she comes down the aisle it's unlucky" Chad said to him.

"If she comes down the aisle" Troy corrected him his eyes lowered to the floor

"When she comes down the aisle otherwise she wouldn't be here" Chad tried to reassure him.

"That's the thing we don't know if she's here" Troy said to him

"Yes we do I've already had Sharpay on the phone making sure that I'm getting you ready and you're not backing out of everything" Chad told him. "What else is bugging you out?" Chad asked him.

"Nothing" Troy told him as his hand went straight to the back of his neck silently cursing himself for allowing his nerves to get the better of him.

Chad rolled his eyes. "Dude best friends since pre-school do you really think you can pull the wool over my eyes that easy? Now spill" Chad told him.

Troy sighed as he allowed his crystal blue eyes to stare into to his friends almost black ones. "I need to tell her I love her"

"Bella you look beautiful" Sharpay gushed as she stood behind her best friend facing the mirror.

Gabriella smiled in thanks at her best friend. She was wearing her wedding dress. It had the same front design as the bridesmaid dresses except Gabriella's dress was white instead of champagne. And instead of being straight Gabriella's dress puffed like a proper Cinderella dress. She had a small silver tiara that sat at the front of her brown curly locks.

"I'm scared" Gabriella confessed as she turned herself away from the mirror and facing her best friend.

Sharpay pulled her best friend to her and wrapped her arms around her. "Bella you're going to be scared your getting married it's normal to be frightened" Sharpay told her.

Gabriella held onto her best friend. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have a best friend like Sharpay. She didn't know where she would be without her.

"Troy.....Troy .....Dude! Slow down" Chad shouted as he tried to catch up with his pacing best friend.

"Stop Chad I need to do this" Troy told him as he could see Gabriella's dressing room door coming closer into his view.

"Dude Dude just stop and listen to me for a minute" Chad said as he run in front of Troy giving him no choice but to stop. "Look do you really want to tell her that you love her and risk losing her because you scared her?" Chad asked

Troy sighed "Chad I understand what you're saying I really do but I can't start this marriage without telling her the truth she deserves more than that" Troy told him

Gabriella and Sharpay turned around as the door burst open revealing a fluster Troy and Chad walking into the room.

"TROY" Sharpay screeched "didn't anyone tell you that it was unlucky to see the bride before the wedding?" Sharpay scolded him like a little child.

"Told him but it didn't seem to get through" Chad told her.

Troy went to retaliate when his eyes locked on Gabriella. She looked phenomenal. She was always gorgeous to him but there was something about the way she looked today that made her look it even more. It was like she was glowing there was something radiating off her, but Troy had no idea what it was. Just seeing her in the white dress made Troy's knees want to buckle underneath him. did he really want to risk losing her by telling her he loved her?

"Then what are you still doing here get out" Sharpay ordered them but they seemed to make no move.

"I need to speak with Brie" Troy told them not taking his eyes off the beautiful woman standing before him.

"There will be plenty of time to talk to her after the wedding now leave" Sharpay demanded her temper shortening.

"Brie please" Troy said to her

Gabriella looked at the distress in the crystal blue eyes and it made her heart ache.

"Shar its ok we can talk now" Gabriella told her best friend.

Sharpay sighed as she nodded her head in agreement "Hurt her Bolton and I will harm you" Sharpay whispered in his ear before leaving the room with Chad.

Troy waited until he heard the door click before her spoke "I guess the ice queen never left her" Troy said a little frightened by the threat he received from Sharpay.

"Yeah she just looks out for me that's all" Gabriella told him "What's this about Troy?" Gabriella asked him.

Troy watched as concern and slight fear fell over the flawless face that she owned.

"Brie there's something I need to tell you before we get married today" Troy told her

Slight relief filled Gabriella but it was quickly replaced with fear. He obviously wasn't going to call off the wedding because he said it was something he had to tell her before they got married. But then what did he need to say to her?

Gabriella nodded her head as if to tell him to continue.

Troy walked forward and took her shaking hands in his noticing the fear in her eyes as he did so. "It's not bad new well at least I don't think it is anyway I just hope that you still feel the same about everything afterwards" Troy told her.

Gabriella's confused eyes remained on him as he continued to talk.

"Look I know what I did in high school was wrong and I'll never be able to forgive myself for what I did even if you could I know we've been talking for about 4 months and we planned the wedding in just 2 months and now here we are. We've been through so much Gabriella and I need you to know that I love you" Troy told her.

Gabriella's eyes widened in shock and she tried to take in all of what he just said. She felt her throat go dry and tears spring to her mascara filled eyes.

"You what!?" Gabriella squeaked out

"I love you" Troy told her again

"Oh god why did you have to say it why couldn't you just leave it!" Gabriella screeched at him.

"I'm sorry but I needed you to know the truth I didn't want to start this whole thing based on a lie" Troy told her forcefully

"Troy don't you see it just complicates things even more we weren't in this to fall in love we were in this to help you with your career" Gabriella shouted at him as she let the tears fall down her face.

"Yeah well maybe I that's not all I want anymore" Troy shouted

"Right stop it now both of you Troy I think you better leave" Sharpay told him at she put her arms around her tearful best friend.

Troy just stood there looking at the woman he loved. It didn't exactly go the way he had hoped. He wanted her to be happy about the way she felt about him.

"Troy come on let's go" Chad said as he placed his hand on his best friends shoulder.

Troy sighed as he nodded his head and followed his best friend. He turned "If you're not there I know you've changed your mind" Troy told her as he shut the door behind them.

"Shar he" Gabriella tried to tell her

"I know Brie I heard him" Sharpay said to her.

"But why Shar why did he have to tell me now before the wedding why did he have to complicate things and now I don't know what do I don't know if i can go down the aisle not now" Gabriella told her even more tears leaking from her eyes.

"Gabriella do you love him?" Sharpay asked her

"What?" Gabriella asked as she looked at her best friend making sure she had heard her right.

"I asked you if you loved him" Sharpay asked her again.

Gabriella dropped her eyes down to the floor before looking back into her best friends eyes. Sharpay smiled at her. She had her answer.

"Dude I told you not to but no you didn't want to listen to me did you" Chad told his best friend

"Well at least she knows now so she'll either be there or she won't be" Troy told him as they made their way to the altar.

Troy looked at his watch for what seemed like the millionth time. The wedding was supposed to have started 10 minutes ago and there was still no sign of Gabriella.

Chad was right. He had ruined everything. He'd lost her. he could feel everyone's eyes on him. Some mocking him, some feeling sorry for him. But none of them compared to how he felt inside, he could feel his heart crumble.

He couldn't take it no more. He wasn't going to sit there he needed to leave.

He stood up and begun to walk up the aisle.

Then the organ started to play.

Troy's crystal blue eyes shot up to the entrance to see sharpay walking down the aisle a smile plastered on her face.

He just stood there.

"She's on her way Troy boy" Sharpay whispered to him as she walked with him down to them front of the altar.

Troy's eyes stayed transfixed at the altar entrance. He needed to see her. he couldn't convince himself that she was coming until he saw her.

Then he did walking down the aisle her arm linked with her father's a smile playing on her flawless face. There was no evidence that she had been crying just moments before.

She was absolutely breathtaking.

Troy shook Carlos's hand before he took Gabriella's and they faced each other. He couldn't take the smile off his face.

"Do you Troy Bolton take Gabriella Montez to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold for better for worse in sickness and in health until death do you part" The priest asked him.

"I do" troy replied

"And do you Gabriella Montez take Troy Bolton to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold for better for worse in sickness and in health until death do you part" The priest asked her.

" I do" Gabriella replied

"I now pronounce you Man and wife you may now kiss the bride" He told them.

Troy stepped forward as he placed his lips onto her as everyone cheered.

Troy pulled away smiling down at the girl who held his heart

"I Love you too" Gabriella told him as he again placed his lips on hers.


	17. Not The Same

**Chapter 17- Not the Same**

Gabriella sat snuggled up on the sofa in her heart printed pyjama bottoms, and plain white tank top with a hot chocolate resting in between her hands.

Troy was working late again tonight. Well he always worked late. At the minute he was still managing the club downtown, but in a few weeks his own one should be up and running. Which Gabriella knew meant even later nights. But what could you expect, clubs were open until late.

She was used to being on her own. I mean she lived on her own for ages before Troy come back into her life. It was just after spending so much time with him since getting married it felt weird when she wasn't with him.

Gabriella continued flicking through the channels trying to find something interesting on at 1:45 in the morning. It was a good thing she didn't have work tomorrow, seen as Sharpay insisted on her taking the day off to go shopping with her. Fully paid though. Sharpay told her when she had twisted Gabriella's arm into a full day shopping. Gabriella wasn't sure what she preferred. Shopping a really really long day with Sharpay or actually going to work.

"Still up I see"

Gabriella nearly jumped out of her skin as she looked up to see an amused Troy standing in her door way.

"I didn't hear you come in" Gabriella told him

"You obviously didn't see me standing there either too deep in your thoughts?" Troy asked her as he come and sat nest t her on the sofa pulling her to his side.

Gabriella inhaled deeply smelling his cologne that he had put on before leaving for work many hours ago.

"Just gearing myself up for my shopping trip with Sharpay tomorrow" Gabriella told him.

Troy pulled a face receiving a giggle from Gabriella. "Then what are you still doing up your going to need energy for tomorrow" Troy told her.

"Couldn't sleep" Gabriella answered him as she rested her head on his lap so she was looking up at him.

"Missing me I see" Troy said cheekily as he placed a soft kiss on Gabriella's lips.

Gabriella's eyes fluttered closed at the soft contact. Missing it as soon as he pulled away "Yeah something like that" Gabriella said as she allowed a yawn to escape her mouth.

Troy just smiled down at her as she tried to fight the sleep that was trying to overtake her. She eventually gave in as she allowed her eyes to flutter closed and stay closed.

Troy placed a single kiss on the top of her forehead before scooping her up bridal style and taking her to their bedroom.

He placed her down softly n the bed watching her turn to her side. She still slept in exactly the same position as she did when she was little.

He stripped off down to his boxers and climbed in next to her spooning feeling her snuggle closer to him in her sleep.

"I love you" he whispered to her before shutting his tired eyes, and getting some sleep of his own.

"Stop it!"

Gabriella ordered her best friend who was at the minute standing at the window of a jewellery shop in a transfix looking at the engagement rings.

"You just torturing yourself Shar lets go" Gabriella said as she attempted to pull her best friend away from the shop window.

Sharpay ignored her. Still staring at the rings. One she longed to be on her finger.

Gabriella sighed "Sharpay shoe sale"

Sharpay's head snapped up as her eyes searched for the sign that read sale. "Where?" she asked.

"There isn't one" Gabriella told her as she grabbed her he friends arm and started walking with her.

"Well that was uncalled for" Sharpay huffed

"Well I needed to get you away from that shop window somehow" Gabriella told her as they sat down at a table to have something to eat.

"It's not fair Bella" Sharpay whined "I want it so bad. I keep thinking is it me has he gone off of me am I getting fat I think I've put on a few pounds"

Gabriella felt her heart break as she watched her distressed best friend. She hated watching her do this to herself; she knew how desperately Sharpay wanted to marry Zeke. She adored him. Gabriella really didn't have a clue why Zeke hadn't proposed already they had been together for 10 years! Since they were 16 they had been together longer than any of the gang. Gabriella always though they would be the first ones to get married. She just didn't understand why it hadn't happened.

"Sharpay I don't ever want to hear you speak like that again. Your beautiful you're not fat your perfect, Zeke would have to be crazy if he ever went off of you he would be a fool" Gabriella told her, she was so going to get Zeke for putting her best friend through this.

"Well it's something Bella 10 years I've been with him and nothing sometimes I wonder if it's worth it " Sharpay said

"Shar-

"No let's leave it we have more shopping to endure" Sharpay said as she rose from her feet.

Gabriella sighed but didn't say anything. Sharpay would talk to her more about it when she wanted to. She wasn't going to force the matter.

Gabriella placed her bags down and kicked her heels off her throbbing feet. She walked into the living room and flopped on the chair, while Troy was on his laptop on the sofa.

"Nice day shopping?" Troy asked as he could see the tiredness pouring out of his wife.

"It was emotional" Gabriella told him.

Troy raised his eyes from his laptop screen. "Emotional?" Troy asked

"Troy had Zeke ever mentioned anything to you about marrying Sharpay?" Gabriella asked him.

"We're guys Brie we don't really talk about that kind of thing" Troy told her

"So nothing not even that he as considering proposing to her" Gabriella asked

"No nothing" Troy told her "Where is all this coming from?" He asked her.

"It's nothing really It's just Sharpay wants to marry him so bad and they've been together 10 years Troy that near enough half their lives and nothing!" Gabriella told him.

"Maybe he's not ready to make that kind of commitment" Troy told her "It could be anything just don't let her beat herself up about it when there's probably nothing to it"

Gabriella sighed "Yeah I guess your right"

The thunder banged in the sky and heavy rain pelted against the windows.

"Ergh I hate thunderstorms" Gabriella complained

Troy wrapped his arms around his wife "Don't worry I'm here to protect you" Troy told her

Gabriella giggled "My very own superman"

"That's me" Troy said as he lent down a kissed her on her lips.

Gabriella greatly accepted the kiss and opened her mouth so he could place his tongue inside.

Gabriella threaded her fingers through his hair deepening the kiss even more.

There was a bang on the door.

"Ignore it" Troy ordered as he placed his mouth back over hers

The bang came louder

Gabriella pulled away as Troy groaned "It could be important" Gabriella told him as she made her way over to the door.

"I've left him"


	18. The Stands

**Chapter 18- The Stands**

Gabriella immediately reached out and pulled her soaking wet best friend into her arms, allowing her sobs to be muffled by her body. Not caring that she was getting soaking wet herself or that her makeup was staining her shirt. All that mattered was her best friend.

"Shhh Pay I'm here" Gabriella cooed as she rocked her sobbing best friend back and forth trying to show her a bit of comfort.

Troy just stood there watching as his wife cradled the sobbing girl in her arms. Never had he ever seen Sharpay Evans like this. This was not the ice princess. Troy felt anger twitch through him as he heard the sobs of the girl he had always considered his little sister ring through this home.

He needed to get to the bottom of this.

"I'm going to get some milk" Troy said as he shoved his feet into some sneakers and made his way out to the door.

"Troy ther-"But she was cut off by the door slamming behind him.

"Bella were over me and Zeke Are over!" Sharpay sobbed as she clutched on to her best friend.

Troy slammed his car door shut, sprinting up towards the house still managing to get soaked in the heavy down pour.

When he reached his destination he banged on the door loudly making sure he was heard.

When the door opened Troy flew in his wet trainers squelching across the marble floor

"What the hell happened?" Troy demanded regretting it as soon as he saw a puffy eyes Zeke standing before him.

"She left me point blank" Zeke told him as he wiped a few stray tears away from his dark face.

Troy had never seen him look so broken.

He followed Zeke into the living room he had entered moments before, watching as his best friend sat on the chair looking absolutely distraught.

"Dude what happened?" Troy asked as he sat on the sofa a few meters away from him.

"I don't know Troy" Zeke said raising his voice a little before putting his head in his hands "If I knew I would do anything to change it, I'd at least know how to try and make it up to her" Zeke said his voice cracking as he tried holding himself together.

"I take it she's at yours?" Zeke asked as he wiped his eyes still not wanting to look at his friend in his moment of pure weakness.

"Probably still sobbing in Brie's arm as we speak" Troy told him.

"She was crying?"Zeke asked

Troy nodded his head "She didn't want to leave you Zeke"

"Then why did she?" He asked "She knows I love that I'd do anything for her she's my world Troy I need her" Zeke told.

"Have you ever thought of marriage?" Troy asked him

"Marriage?" Zeke repeated

Gabriella closed the door to the spare room quietly. Sharpay has just falling asleep after crying her eyes out for about 4 hours, with Gabriella holding her.

"Brie"

"Shhhh" Gabriella said from the stairs "I just got Sharpay asleep" Gabriella whispered as she walked down the rest f the stairs.

"Oh Sorry" Troy Said To her "I went to see Zeke" Troy Told her

"Go Get changed and tell me after your going to freeze i you stay like that" She told him.

Troy couldn't help but smile. He still couldn't believe that he had her as his.

Gabriella poured her and Troy a cup of coffee. She wasn't getting any sleep tonight, and of she did it would be very little that she could defiantly count on.

"That coffee smells good" Troy said as he come and took a seat next to Gabriella on one of the stools in their kitchen.

"Did you check on her?" Gabriella asked him

"Yes Brie she's still sleeping like a baby all that crying must have knocked her out" Troy told her "Stop Worrying"

Gabriella sighed she knew she needed to stop worrying she was asleep, but she hated her best friend going through anything like this, she hated seeing any hurt come to her what's so ever.

"So what did Zeke have to say?" Gabriella asked him as she took a mouthful of her coffee.

"He's so torn up about it Brie I've never seen him like this, he was crying he looked so broken its killing him not being with her." Troy explained to her.

"I bet I know he adores her that's why I can't understand why he hasn't proposed to her yet it just doesn't make sense" Gabriella said.

"Well things may change now" Troy said to her

Gabriella narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you mean things may change now?" Gabriella asked him.

"Don't worry about it Brie Just bring Sharpay to the Stands tomorrow night say 8" Troy told her

"What are you up to?" Gabriella asked him

"Just trust me and bring her it will be worth it" Troy promised her

"Sure make sure you have to easy part why don't you" Gabriella mumbled, knowing it was going to be a challenge to get Sharpay anywhere out of the house tomorrow.

"No"

"Come on Sharpay you need to get out of the house" Gabriella told her

"Let me think no!" Sharpay replied again

"Shar what kind of impression do you think this is going to give Zeke when he knows your cooped up in here moping around all day" Gabriella told her.

"I don't care because I am moping around maybe it will give him the idea of proposing to me" Sharpay said as she flumped herself on the sofa.

"Well I happen to know that Zeke's going there with Troy tonight I think Troy mentioned something about looking at girls for Zeke" Gabriella told her she felt bad lying to her best friend she never had before, if Troy and Zeke didn't pull this if they were both dead.

Sharpay's head whipped up to look at Gabriella. You could almost see the fire in her brown eyes as well as seeing the steam coming out of her ears.

"They're going where?" Sharpay's demanded anger lacing in her voice as she spoke.

"The stands" Gabriella told her. Anyone who saw Sharpay like mad would normally have run a mile, but Gabriella was used to it by now going to high school with her and all. But it was going to be worth it. She hoped.

Sharpay gasped "That's mine and Zeke Favourite restaurant" She said "This is war!" She demanded as she marched upstairs to look for something to wear tonight.

Gabriella grabbed her phone and quickly texted Troy telling him that everything was a go ahead, before going upstairs after Sharpay.

"Wow" Gabriella said as she looked at her best friend.

Sharpay was wearing a yellow dress that hung about mid-thing and crossed at the back revealing quote a bit of her back. It parted down the front covering her breast but revealing enough to tease any man alive. The colour fit well with her tanned skin, on her feet sat and pair of silver open toed sandals. Her hair was in loose curls with her bags swept over to the side with a diamond incrusted clip. She looked amazing.

Sharpay looked in the mirror and smiled at her reflection "This is going to show Zeke exactly what he's missing" Sharpay said to Gabriella.

"Or give him a heart attack" Gabriella mumbled as she grabbed her car keys. "You ready to go?" Gabriella asked her.

Sharpay smirked "Let's go strut our stuff"

"I can't do this" Zeke said as he tried to loosen the tie around his neck.

"Yes you can" Troy tried to encourage him; he knew this was exactly what Sharpay wanted.

"I can't Troy she's not going to want to marry me she left me Sharpay is not the marrying type" Zeke told him.

"Zeke calm down" Troy ordered him. "Just trust me this is what she wants' as long as you want this to right?" Troy asked her didn't want to push him into anything that could hurt them both in the future.

"More than anything but she's not going to say yes Troy I know she's not" Zeke panicked

"What if I told you this might be the only way to ever get her back? Would you rather her say no and you tried or to miss this opportunity and loose her forever when you could of had her again?" Troy asked him.

Zeke nodded his head and swallowed "Yeah I guess your right" Zeke agrees with him.

"Right well they just pulled up outside so they'll be here any minute start the music" Troy told him.

Gabriella opened the door for Sharpay to walk in before her. She was trying hard not to smile she knew if she did Sharpay would be able to read her like a book.

"Whoa the stand is really quite for a Thursday night and what is that music that's theatre not dancing music" Sharpay said as they walked in a little further.

Sharpay stopped in her tracks as she saw it.

There was Zeke Standing there with Troy by his side, candles all around the room and her favourite theatre song playing. There was rose petals scatted around the floor but a massive trail from where she was standing to where Zeke was at the other side of the room.

"Bella what's going on?" Sharpay asked her

"Just go Sharpay it will be worth it I promise" Gabriella said as she pushed her friend a little more towards Zeke.

Sharpay took a deep breath as she started walking towards Zeke. Her heart was pounding just looking at him standing there, her heart longed for him.

"Hi" He whispered as she stood in front of him.

"Hi" She whispered to him as she looked at him confused.

Zeke cleared his throat as he looked at the woman standing in front of him. She looked breath taking she was just perfect there was no way she was going to say yes to a guy like him.

Zeke looked up Troy who nodded his head at him as if to tell him to go for it.

Zeke got down on one knee in front Sharpay hearing her sharp intake of breath as he did so.

"Sharpay I know you left me" Zeke started before clearing his throat "But I need to to know that I love you with all of my heart, you are my everything and you mean the world to me I can't live without you. So even if you shoot me down I can at least say I tried. So Sharpay Evans will you do the honour of marrying me?"Zeke asked her.

Sharpay looked down at the ring in his hands. It was massive! It had a massive square pink stone in the middle of it surrounded by diamonds all around it on what looked like a white gold ring.

She looked at Zeke with tears in her eyes she couldn't believe this was finally happening.

"Yes" She whispered

"What?" Zeke asked her. he needed her to repeat that he had to be sure that she was saying yes.

"Yes Zeke Baylor I will marry you" She told him.

A smile spread across Zeke's face as he placed the ring on her finger, before scooping her up in his arms and placing a kiss on her lips.

"I'm so sorry" She mumbled into his neck

"I Love you" He told her

"I love you too" She said as she placed a kiss on his lips.

* * *

**So heres the next chapter I hope you Guys Like it. Thankyou for all of your reviews on the 2 chapter prior to this one they have been amazing. Thankyou all for keeping on reading this story. I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible but it will be after christmas now but i'm not sure whnbut hopefully there should be a couple more out before the new year (: **

**I would Like To Wish You all a very merry christmas and A Happy New Year (:**

**Love Kelly x**


	19. More Than Just A Favour

Chapter 19- More Than Just A Favour

She was flawless. Absoultly stunning. Her long brown hair fell over the sun kissed shoulders and fell down the slim back of the beholder. Her plump red lips were tempting as she smiled. The long lean and toned legs any man would pay to run his hands up ad down remained crossed infront of her. By the way the thin white material of the dress hugged every vure and every inch of her body you could tell that it was flawless even though not fully exposed. He could imagine her spread out in front of him bare, as he drove into her making her scream for him, leaving her wanting more begging to let her go back. Running his hands over the silk flesh that he would own no matter what the cost.

Thats excatly what he was going to do to Troy Boltons wife. This was going to be one favour he was going to enjoy doing for Tiffany.

"Hey um have you seen Troy around anywhere?"

His face curved into a smile as the angelic voice rung through the four of the office. He turned in his chair to see the beauty he had met at her house only hours before standing before him, clad in what she wore before. He felt himself stiffen just at the sight of her, he could have easily gone and locked the door forcing her down onto his desk, and place himself inside her feeling as his forced her climax and her perfect walls milked him as she shared his pleasure. No. He had to bied his time make her trust him before he had her.

"Yeah he just popped out to go see the stock manager, he'll be back in about 5 minutes" he told her with a smile.

Gabriella smiled back at him "Ok thanks James is it ok if I wait in here untill he comes back its creepy waiting on your own down in th club" Gabriella told him.

"Yeah sure take one of the seats " he told her as he pointed to one of the seats placed infront of the desk he was sitting on.

**Gabriella** flashed him a greatful smile, and she sat down in one of the chairs infront of him. "so what have you to been up to today?"

"Just mainly getting everything sorted and making sure everythings ready for the grand opening in a few days, will you be attending?" James asked her

"Yeah I'll be there supporting Troy, he's really excited about everything you know finally getting his own buisness and everything" Gabriella explained to him.

"Yeah I bet he is" James said hiding the eye roll that wanted to be shown. Troy Bolton made him sick. He didnt deserve everything that he had, but he did deserve everything that he was going to get. It was just a shame that poor little innocent beautiful Gabriella was going to have to suffer at the consiquences. But she would get over it once she realised thats she was better off with him instead of Troy.

"Right James- Oh Hey Baby what are you doing here?" Troy asked as he walked fully into the office seeing his wife sitting in one of the chairs.

"Come to see how everything was going" Gabriella said as she stood up and gave him a kiss that he automatically reacted to.

James had to stop himself hurling at the sight infront of him. Her lucious precious lips pressed against his, the fact that her eyes fluttered closed at his contact. That woukd be him it was something he vowed, this was more than just a favour now, he wanted her and he was going to have her no matter what the consiquences.

And it would happen soon rather than later, there was no time to wait, not anymore.

* * *

**Woo!! my first chapter of 2009!! I hope you all had a really good new year! I know this chapter is really really short but it's like a filler and it needed to be out to show you whats going to be happening in later chapters and what kind of drama lies ahead, i hope you like it, it was weird for me to write something like this cause i never have before and its going to be weird to write a few things in this story cause i haven't ever wrote anything like it before, but i wanted this story to grow up a little bit and to be able tp try with new things, so bare with me and pleae give your reviews and let me know what you thinking I'll take it all on board. Pluse Im sorry for the spelling and the mistakes my word is mucked up at the minute because i got a laptop for christmas so i'm still putting eveything on it. So i hope you liked the chapter and keep reading and be on the look out for new chapters but i dont know when it will be, but keep your eyes open. Lots of love Kelly x x **


	20. All Too Perfect

**Chapter 20- All Too Perfect**

James smirked as he lifted up the red lace. He lifted it to his nose and inhaled deeply, it still smelt of her womanhood, fresh. He could see the he figure tempting him as her body moved under the warm water. Her hands caressed her body as she rubbed the foam into her skin. That would be his hands, caressing her body touching her in places he had fantasized about. He could see her golden skin through the stained glass shower door. It was calling him tempting him, asking for his touch.

And she would get it. A lot sooner than she expected.

James heard her turn off the slowing water, letting him know she had finished her shower.

He needed to leave. He wasn't to be caught not yet. Not if everything was going to go how he wanted it to.

So with one swift movement he left the bathroom and Gabriella's possible sight. Taking quiet steps down their wooden staircase and out of the unlocked back door that he entered through.

Gabriella stepped out of the shower and wrapped her white cotton towel around her wet body.

She bent down to pick her dirty washing up of the floor to put it in the washing basket.

Jeans, top, bra knickers?

Hold on a minute. Where were he knickers? She could have sworn she had left them there with her other clothes.

She must have put them in the basket before she got in the shower. With that she put the rest of her clothes into the washing basket and walked into her room to change.

James sat in his car the red thong clenched in his fists. This was one step further. He run he tongue along the base of the knicker tasting her sweetness. The smell the taste, that was made just for him. And he would have it he would bet his life on it. Willing on unwilling. He sucked on it tasting as much of her as it would allow him to. He could feel him self getting aroused. This would be what he would have to have until he was able to have the real thing. This would be his taster if what was to be. It made him more excited, this was going to be one pleasurable experience he would never forget.

Troy sighed and run his hands through his hair. This was harder than he expected. A lot harder. He knew t would be a lot of work for him and it was he just didn't expect or think it to be this frustrating, lucky he had Gabriella at home to relieve him after a long day at work. He smirked at the thought of it. They had been married about a month now and hadn't had any form of intercourse. They had come close to it but they always seemed to get interrupted but someone, there friends tended to have the worst timing ever. I guess something's never changed no matter how much older you got.

James through the door taking Troy from his thoughts about Gabriella to his presence.

"What's that silly look on your face?" James joked as he noticed the dreamy looking Troy sitting at his desk.

Troy laughed. He was never one to be able to hide it when he was thinking about one he loved.

"Just the wife" Troy told him. He didn't want to mention the fact he was thinking about there sexual activities.

James clenched his jaw at the mention of Gabriella. He stroked the red lace that was sitting in his trouser pocket. Bide his time that's all he had to do. Bode his time and he would have what he wanted.

James through Troy a smirk avoiding the subject. But that's not all that was going through his mind. The smirk was at Troy more than with Troy, a smirk that he didn't know what was coming to him. A smirk that was soon going to be holding his world and not allowing him to have it back.

It was all too perfect.

* * *

**I know its** **a short chapter again and im sorry, but I promise there are some long and more intresting and drama filled chapters coming soon. So at the minute I am trying just to move the story along so they can come out for you (:. Thankyou so much for the review I love you all, yes I did change my pen name but its still me and my stories (:, I hope you like this chapter and keep you eyes open for updates coming soon (: .x.x**


	21. Hairspray

**Chapter 21- Hairspray**

Gabriella jumped as she heard a bang from downstairs. Her eyes immediately went to the clock beside her and Troy's bed.

Was Troy home early? It was only 8:00pm and he wasn't due home till way gone 12 at the least.

Gabriella swallowed loudly. If it wasn't Troy then who was there? Maybe it was just Chad or someone he did things like that sometimes came in from the back because he wanted to be more exclusive, than everybody else who used the front door. He had done it a couple of time when the were I high school especially in Troy's house because Troy never locked the back door.

The back door!

Gabriella felt her heart jump into her throat. Please say Troy locked the back door. He had a horrible habit for leaving the back door unlocked.

Gabriella jumped again and she heard another thump from downstairs followed by someone cursing, and it didn't sound nothing like Chad. She could have sworn she had heard the voice before but she couldn't but a face to the name.

She grabbed her cell and run into the bathroom at the back of there bedroom to scared to even think about leaving the room.

She punched in Troy's number as fast as she could her fingers shaking making it harder to press the buttons. She placed it to her ear leaving to ring begging him in her head to her his phone and pick it up.

It kept ringing

And ringing

Answer phone. Shit!.

"Troy come home as soon as you get this there's someone in the house and I don't know who it is" Gabriella spoke into the answer phone on the verge of tears as she spoke. She was terrified.!

She could hear footsteps on the staircase, it sounded like trainers thumping against the wooden flooring they were covered in.

Gabriella looked around the bathroom to something Anything that she could use to defend herself something that might help her.

There was nothing.

Shot trust her to run into the bathroom instead of staying in a bedroom where there was things to throw.

Why didn't she keep that baseball bat Chad gave to her for when things like this happened. Oh but look when it is happening she hasn't got it. Dam Troy for making her throw it out when they moved in together telling her that he would protect her.

"Gabriella I know your in here"

Gabriella's legs became weak as she heard the male voice ring out in her home. They knew she was here they had seen her come in and watched her.

She still couldn't put a name to the voice that she knew she recognised. Who was here?

Gabriella's eyes scanned the bathroom again as she looked for something that could protect her. Her eyes caught the hairspray can that was resting on the sink. She ran over and grabbed it. It was better than nothing and she wasn't willing to take the chance of having nothing.

She heard her bedroom door slam against the wall causing her to jump about 4 foot in her air. Her heart was pounding against her chest, and she could feel bile rising in her throat. She felt sick.

The door knob on the bathroom door turned and Gabriella screamed spraying the hairspray can in front of her. She could hear the person scream as she continued to spray it in what she was sure was the persons eyes.

She sopped spraying as he heard the body thud to the floor, in pain of being attack by hairspray.

Gabriella opened her eyes, them slightly beginning to sting from the mist of the hairspray that was covering the bathroom.

Her eyes looked down to the body hunched over on the floor.

"Who are you ad what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked her voice shaking as she looked at the body on the floor.

Gabriella gasped and dropped the hairspray can as she saw who it was.

"Oh my god DAD!" Gabriella screamed as she run over to the sink and wet a flannel before heading back over to him and giving it to him.

"Dad what the hell were you doing you scared the living daylights out of me" Gabriella said as she took the flannel off her dad and started to bath his eyes for him.

"Well I came to see my daughter to see hoe things were going, but instead she decided to try and blind me by spraying something in my eyes what was it" he flinched as he opened his eyes a little bit feeling them sting.

"Hairspray but why didn't you use the front door dad there is such thing as knocking you know" Gabriella told him as she looked at his slightly bloodshot eyes.

"I wanted to surprise you instead or disturbing you" He told her "I used the trick Chad always used to use in our house when you were all younger" Her dad explained to her.

"Yeah well in future don't dad I was so scared I thought someone was trying to kill me" Gabriella explained to him.

"I'm sorry princess but I would say we were even although your was more vicious than mine" Carlos joked he always did know how o make a bad situation better.

Troy walked up to his office. The club was closing and the bouncers were just getting the last few people out before they could lock up.

He took is phone out from the pocket of his jacket. 1 missed call, 1 voicemail from Gabriella.

That was strange she never normally called him at work. She knew he was normally busy with everything.

He listened to his voicemail.

"Troy come home as soon as you get this there's someone in the house and I don't know who it is"

Gabriella's voice rung out in his ears. He could hear the panic and the fear in her voice.

He slammed his phone shut and grabbed his jacket running out of his office, and brushing past James in the process.

He jumped In is car and slammed on the ignition the tires screeching as he sped down the road home to his wife he hoped.

"Bye dad but in future please use the front door" Gabriella laughed as she waved to her father in his car.

Carlos laughed "I'll remember that it might be a lot less painful" Carlos joked back "Bye Princess" Carlos said as he blew his daughter a kiss before driving off.

Gabriella walked back into the house and into the living room it was late Troy should be home soon.

Troy jumped out of his car not even locking it as he run to his front door forcing the key into the lock and he twisted it causing it to fly open and crack against the wall.

"GABRIELLA" Troy screamed through the house as he looked around for the love of his life.

"GABRIELLA!"

"Troy I'm right here" Gabriella said as she come out of the living room slightly frightened by the way Troy come in screaming for her.

Troy grabbed her pulling her into his arms "What happened did he hurt who was here" Troy asked panicked and angry in case anyone had laid a finger on her.

Oh shit she had forgot about the voicemail she had left on Troy's phone when she was in the bathroom.

"Oh Troy I'm sorry" Gabriella said "It was my dad but I didn't know that I though someone had broke in the was crashing he come through the back door like Chad used to I was scared Troy I though someone was trying to hurt me" Gabriella rushed to explain to him.

Troy sighed a breath of relief as she he squeezed her even tighter to him.

"Baby I was so scared I would never of been able to forgive myself if anything happened to you" Troy told her as he placed a single kiss on the top of her head.

"Im sorry it was a mistake" she told him snuggling into his arms.

Little did she know it wasn't a mistake. It was a warning.

* * *

**oOoOoO the dram is coming (: Thankyou for the reviews from the last chapter (: The drama is on its wayy. Hope you like this chapter Love Kelly .x.**


	22. Graveyard

**Chapter 22- Graveyard **

"I miss you" Gabriella said as she placed her hand on the cold tombstone. Her and Sharpay had come to visit her mum after they had finished work. She hadn't been to see her mum in a while, she had been so busy with everything. Sharpay had stayed a little while talking with her before she had to shoot off. She had asked Gabriella of she wanted a ride home but Gabriella told her she wanted to stay a bit longer and would get Troy to come pick her up or she would walk.

Gabriella placed her back against the side of the tombstone gazing up at the stars.

"It's weird how much my life change since you were gone, if it wasn't for you I know I would never be as strong as I am" Gabriella told her.

It was true. Ever since her mother died Gabriella grew up in a instant. She matured and learnt to never let people treat you like shit, and never be scared to show people who you are even of they don't like it. And it worked. Her high school years were her happiest. Until the end that was but it doesn't matter things gave made up for it now.

Gabriella pulled her jacket closer to her chest as the night breeze blew in the graveyard. They were never the warmest of places.

Gabriella jumped slightly as she heard someone clear their throat from behind her. She turned around to see James standing at the other side of the grave.

She smiled as she turned around onto her knees to face him.

"Hey James what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked him not moving from her place by her mothers grave.

"For you" He told her standing there looking down at her.

Gabriella looked up at him confused "What do you mean for me?" she asked him with a little laugh at the end to hide the utter confusion.

James laughed a deep throaty laugh "I mean I was passing coming home from work and saw you here so I thought you might need a ride home or something" he told her.

"Isn't your house the other way?" Gabriella asked him wiping her hands together to get rid of the dirt.

"Yes but I decided to go for a little drive afterwards" He told her

"Oh Right" Gabriella said to him as she rose to her feet brushing her knees off from where she was leaning on them.

"So do you nee that ride home" James asked her looked dead into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Well I was going to ring Troy and ask him to pick me up but seen as you're here and offering I don't see why not" Gabriella said as she kissed her finger tips and placed it on top of the grave.

James smiled as he reached out and placed his arm around her shoulder and started leading her to his car.

Gabriella frowned as she looked at James arm dangling over her shoulder. It was nothing it

was just a friendly gesture.

"You sure it's ok I mean I live in the opposite direction to you?" Gabriella asked him. She felt a little out of order making him go out of his way to take her home.

"Nothings out of the way for you" James said as he pulled Gabriella even closer to him body.

Gabriella cringed a little. She felt a bit awkward being this close to him. It just didn't feel right.

"You know what I think I'll just call Troy and get him to come and pick me up we might go out for something to et so why don't we just kill to birds with one stone" Gabriella said as she pulled away from James completely.

"Yeah but I doubt your going to go out for something to eat now probably order a takeout or something so instead of getting Troy out I'll take you back" James told her.

Gabriella sighed. She felt a bit weary about it for some reason. There was just something about it. But it would be ok it was just about 10 minutes in the car from here.

"Yeah your right" Gabriella said as she watched him unlock his car and she slid in the passenger seat.

James pulled out of the grave yard car park, and onto the main road turning left.

Gabriella looked puzzled as she noticed the turning James had taken

"You were meant to take a right my house is that way" Gabriella old him as she pointed her finger in the opposite direction.

She got no reply.

"James?" Gabriella asked

She still got no reply from him. He just kept his eyes locked onto to road.

"James?" Gabriella asked again.

"Shut up just shut up!" James shouted

Gabriella jumped at his sudden out bust. What the hell was that. Why did he just lash out at her like that.

"Silly silly girl, in case you hadn't noticed Gabriella your not going home I'm not letting you go home ever" James smirked as he sped up the car.

"What are you going on about?" Gabriella asked him.

James turned to her, smiling as he could see the fear in her eyes.

"You Gabriella Montez are going to die tonight but not until I have my fun with you first"


	23. Revelations

**Chapter 23- Revelations **

It was cold, wet and dark. All she could feel was the coldness of the concrete beneath her. Her wrists bruised and cut from the chains that held her prisoner. The cut at the side of her lower lip tasted of stale dry blood from overnight. Dark rimes circled her under eyes showing no sleep had been obtained. Her throat dry and sore from the screams and the pleas for help, even though she new it was useless. Her tear stained cheeks from the cry's of fear the racked her body.

The door opened creaking as it did so, producing little light into the somewhat shed she was being held in. The door closed only leaving the little light that was able to seep through the cracks of the wood. Taunting her that she was not to be released until a figure stood before her blocking light from her view. The reason she was being kept here.

"How did we sleep last night?" he spoke his voice taunting her as it did so

Gabriella's eyes rose up in disgust as she looked into the eyes of the person who was holding her captive, before she dropped them refusing to let him know he was getting to her.

"Now baby there's no need for a look like that now is there" He spoke to her walking over to light a candle he had brought in with him.

Bile rose to Gabriella's throat as she got a good look at him. His beady light brown eyes staring into her own chocolate brown ones. The smirk plastered onto his face as he looked down at where she was sitting.

He took a few steps towards her making Gabriella stand up as he did so the chains around her wrists clanking as she rose to her feet.

"I bought you some water we cant have you going thirsty now can we" James said to her as he held the water out in front of her.

She whacked the water out if his hands not taking her eyes off of him as the glass fell to the floor smashing into pieces.

James lunged forward grabbing her face in between his hand pressing her against the wall his face inches away from hers.

"Now BABY the was no need for that was there in future when I give you something you take it you hear me" He snarled in her face watching and smirking as he saw fear flash through her eyes, even through she was trying to put on a brave face.

He laughed as he placed a rough kiss to her mouth before pushing himself off of her smirking as she rubbed the back of her hand against her lips to try and rid the taste of him.

"Someone obviously didn't sleep well last night maybe you would be better in my bed although I could guarantee you would get a lot of sleep" he whispered into her as he run his hand up her thigh.

Gabriella jerked her head away from him and knocked his hand off her thigh "You make me sick" she whispered loud enough for him to be able to hear.

James laughed his sickly laugh the kind that reminded you of the dangerous people on films, only this wasn't a film it was real life it was happening. Happening to her. And she there might not be a thing she could do about it.

"I like a woman who plays hard to get" he told her "Its much more of a turn on"

Gabriella screwed her face up as she looked at him. He make her skin crawl. To think that he was allowed into her house. She allowed him to touch her. Troy allowed him into his business into there life.

"Troy trusted you and this is how you repay him" Gabriella hissed at him.

"Troy is a fool" James spat, "thought he could have everything be happy after what he did I don't think so" James shouted

"What are you talking? What did Troy do?" Gabriella asked him.

James laughed. His laugh sickly.

"I'm a friend of Tiffany put the pieces together" James revealed to her.

Gabriella froze. She stood still. Her stare focused. Tiffany. She was the reason Gabriella was being held here. The reason why James intended on harming her.

Gabriella shook her head frantically.

"No no even Tiffany isn't that cruel" Gabriella told him. She knew Tiffany was heartless cruel, but not even she could do something like this could she?

"You are very mistaken. She wants you gone even if it means killing you. didn't you realise after all these years that Tiffany will do anything to get what she wants" James said to her.

Gabriella could feel her knees shake. This wasn't possible. It wasn't true. Surly Tiffany was just trying to scare her. She wouldn't allow real ham to come to her. She wasn't that sick.

"She even offered me money. I though it was great at first make myself a little stash just for doing something like this. Then I saw you and it all changed. it wasn't just about me killing you anymore, it's about me having you and I don't even need Tiffany's money for it" James confessed to her. His eyes running over her body licking his lips as he allowed his eyes to wander.

Gabriella felt to bile rise to her throat.

"You make me sick you and Tiffany are perfect for each other" Gabriella told him

James sniggered at her words.

"Me and Tiffany Oh no I've been there on a regular basis she isn't up to much I can see why Troy left her for you, you could satisfy a man's needs much better. You satisfy mine and we don't even have to be doing anything" James said to her.

Gabriella felt herself cringe at his words. The though of his hands being anywhere near her body was enough to make her feel dirty.

"You're a mental your not going to get away with this any of this. Troy will kill you if he finds out you touched me" Gabriella spat at him.

James smirked as he walked towards her. Her body pressed in between his and the wall behind her.

"You see there's a big thing in what you just said" James said as he bent down so his lips were level with her ear.

"If Troy finds out" He whispered as he lightly bit the bottom of her ear before pulling away from her.

Gabriella just stared at him standing before her.

She wasn't going to let him touch her. Not a chance. Not without putting up a fight.

But Troy would come. She was sure of it.

He had to.


	24. Sealed With A Kiss

**Chapter 24- Sealed With A Kiss**

He hadn't slept. Hadn't eaten. Hadn't spoken.

He couldn't not without her here. Gabriella hadn't come home last night. There had been no sign of her this morning. He had waited. All night. He had sat in the same position he was sitting in now waiting for her to come home.

She never did.

So here he sat still staring out the window hoping to see a glimpse of her figure coming up the stairs to there house.

Nothing.

He had rung Sharpay asked her where Gabriella was. If she was with her. She had told him that her and Gabriella went to the graveyard after work to visit her mothers grave. She had left Gabriella there because she had wanted to be with her mother for a little while. She had told Sharpay that she was going to ring Troy to get him to come pick her up after she was finished.

He had received no phone call.

He couldn't help but wonder if she was going to end up in a grave. Lying beside her mother.

He couldn't bare it. Not if anything happened to her. He didn't even want to think about it but it couldn't be helped.

His mind wandered. It had been wondering all night. He didn't have a clue. He didn't know what had happened to her, if she was dead or alive. If she was hurt or fine. He knew nothing.

All he wanted was a phone call. To hear her voice. To know that she was ok and everything was alright.

There was a bang. A knock. On the door.

Troy's eyes darted up. A glimpse or relief shot through them as he leaped from his position on the sofa darting for the door, ripping it open to have his heart fall.

There stood a woman.

But it wasn't Gabriella.

"Tiffany?" Troy breathed out confused. Why was she here.

"Troysie" she squeaked as she marched her way into his house brushing her body up against his is what she though was tempting.

She was deeply mistaken.

"What do you want?" Troy asked her. He wasn't in the mood for fun and games. He needed Gabriella.

"No need to be so modest Troy I'm just here to catch up on old times" Tiffany told him as she raised her eyes at the suggestion.

She made him sick. Just the very thought of her repulsed him. Looking at her he could never get his head around the fact that he put Gabriella through what he did for…HER!

The thought of his body being against anyone's apart from Gabriella's made him feel uncomfortable. He made him want to cringe at the very thought. And that though of that one being Tiffany made matters even worse.

"Can you leave Tiffany please" Troy asked her. He wanted her gone. He didn't want to be near her. He just wanted Gabriella.

"Now Troy you and I both know that you don't really want me to leave" Tiffany told him as she lifted herself up from the chair she was sitting in and made her way towards Troy's standing form.

"Where is that wife of yours" Tiffany asked her voice full of venom and disgust at the mention of the owner of what she wanted.

Or should it be said his soon to be ex owner which means Troy would be open ad available.

"She's not here" Troy told her as he pushed her arms away from his body, not wanting her to touch him.

"Where is she?" Tiffany asked wanting him to tell her she wasn't here. Loving the fact that she had the power over him in this situation.

"She's just not here" Troy told her bluntly. He just wanted her gone he wanted her out of his house, and his face.

"Even more reason for me to stay" Tiffany purred as she nipped at his neck in what she though was seductive.

But it repulsed him.

"Don't touch me" Troy shouted pushing her, causing her to stumble and fall back onto the wooden floor in there living room.

"What don't you understand by the fact that I don't want you here not anywhere near me. Me and you were never going to be, we never should have happened it was a mistake my mistake, it was always Gabriella I loved and who I love your not her, get that into your head" Troy shouted in the face of the girl on his floor.

Tiffany felt her heart crush. She felt it smash into pieces and the ace that was there when Troy broke up with her returning. She felt hot tears sting to her eyes, and a sick feeling in her stomach. This wasn't happening to her again.

Her face turned hard. All hurt and tears drained from her face, as it was covered with the hard faced ice queen that was her.

She rose to her feet. Her stare burned into Troy's blue eyes. She wanted to hurt him. She wanted to make him suffer like he had made her when he broke her heart, and like he tried to do again. She was going to make him hurt.

"You know what I'm glad I'm not her. I wouldn't want to be where she was right now" Tiffany smirked before making her way to the front door.

She opened it to be met with it being slammed before she could even attempt on making her way out of the house.

She smirked as Troy grabbed her arm turning her around and banging her against the front door.

"Where is she" Troy breathed in rage, as he stared in the eyes of his ex lover.

Tiffany smirked as she felt the grip Troy had on her arm begin to bruise her skin. She loved it when he got angry.

"Gone" Tiffany whispered as she watched the confusion and fear flash in the cobalt eyes.

Troy pushed Tiffany up against the front door harder, making her cringe with the force he was using.

"Gone where?" Troy asking his patience vanishing quickly

"Ease up Troy boy and you may get the answer's your looking for" Tiffany told him as she waited for him to release her from his grip.

Troy released her arm from his grip, and removed him body from being so close to hers. He took a step backing staring down at her. Waiting for his answers.

"What you not even going to offer me a drink or to take my coat? what kind of manners where you thought Troy boy?" Tiffany smirked

"Stop playing games Tiffany" Troy hissed at her "Tell me where Gabriella is or believe you will have hell to pay" Troy threatened meaning every word as he stared down the girl in front of him.

"But if I was to just tell you like that then I wouldn't get anything out of it and every girl has her price" Tiffany told him as she took great pleasure in the distress she knew she was causing him.

Troy let out a frustrated sigh. He should have known that it seemed to straight forward to be Tiffany. He knew there would be a price. But whatever it was he would do it, he would do anything if it mean having Gabriella back safely in his arms again.

"What do you want Tiffany?" Troy asked her. This was taking to long for his liking. He needed to go get Gabriella now.

"No Troy-boy no need to make it sound like a chore, I promise you'll get a little thrill out of this as well" Tiffany smirked.

"I swear to god Tiffany, if you don't open your mouth and tell me your never going to be able to get down on your knee's and use it again" Troy told her venom dripping from every word he was speaking.

"Well there are two things I want from this situation and I'm expecting them to be met" Tiffany told a hand cocked on her hips.

Troy nodded his head telling her he agreed with whatever she wanted, and allowing her to continue.

"Firstly I want 20,000 from you enough to get me along a little bit before I decided what the next step is, which means you get what you want by getting me out of your life" Tiffany told him explaining her first part of the deal.

"Done" Troy told her without hesitation. He knew he could afford it. He had the money and with his business booming he knew he would be able to make up the money in no time.

"Write it now and hand it to be before the next part is revealed" Tiffany told him.

Troy walked over to the cupboard in the living room and pulled out the check book that him and Gabriella always kept in there.

Within an instant he write Tiffany's name on there with the amount she wanted and placed his upon it.

Troy handed the check over to Tiffany, watching as her smug face broke out into a smile obviously pleased with herself. But for some reason Troy though this part of the deal was to easy.

"Nice doing business with you Troy, now moving onto the next part of the deal" Tiffany told him.

"What do you want?" Troy asked her he needed this. He needed to find his wife.

Tiffany smirked. This was the part of the deal she was going to enjoy.

"Now no deal seems complete without sealing it with a kiss" she told him.

Troy stopped. He should know that there was going to be something like this thrown in there somewhere.

"Tiffany please" Troy asked her. Kissing another woman while his wife was missing in a condition he didn't know.

"Well I guess your not that bothered about finding you wife" Tiffany said to him knowing she would hit a nerve, bringing up Gabriella's where about's.

"Don't even go there Tiffany" Troy told her "Lets just get this over with but if your lying about knowing where she is believe me Tiffany you will not make it out of that front door alive." Troy told her angered by the situation she was putting him in.

"Don't worry Troy- boy it will be like reminiscing old times" she told him as she stood in front of him coming to his shoulders.

Troy placed a hand on her lower back running his thumb up and down her back. He bent down to her lips allowing his breath to breath on her lips sending shivers down her spine.

"Now if you really want this you need to tell be where Gabriella is" Troy whispered to her.

Tiffany sighed in pleasure as he rubbed her nose up against her. She placed her hand on his cheek feeling the same soft skin that she remember from college and high school.

"James has her" Tiffany told him moving her lips so they were an inch away from his.

"Where does he have her Tiffany?" Troy asked moving his other hand to one of her cheeks caressing the skin that made him want to heave.

"Somewhere near his house, either in the woods near there or in his garden" Tiffany told him her eyes remaining closed with Troy being so near.

With that Troy pulled away from her pushing her back so her body was far enough away from his. Feeling his skin burn at the fact he allowed her to be that close to him again.

"Still the same old whore, you always where Tiffany now take the money and get out of my life before I harm you for being part of this" Troy told her looking at the woman in disgust.

Tiffany looked shocked as she stared at the man in front of her. She couldn't believe that she fell for it again. She allowed her heart to take over her mind. And her heart was Troy. She watched as the man who had her heart grabbed his keys heading towards the door.

"Oh and Troy, just to let you know she might not be alive by the time you get to her" Tiffany sneered, as she watch a panicked Troy sprint out of the house.

* * *

**:O :O ooooo Troy has foud out. But will he get there on time before anything happens to her....... Stay reading for the next update to find out (:**

**P.s- This was quite a lon chapter and a massive thankyou for all the reviews on the last chapter, Im so glad you liked it (: Love you all, Love Kelly x x**


	25. My Saviour?

**Chapter 24- My Saviour?**

Gabriella banged her arms against the wall causing her chains to rattle. She couldn't take it anymore. Being locked up here. Not knowing what's going to happen. Being away from Troy. It was all to much for her.

It had come so close last night. Hey way her came in, lunging at her clawing at her clothes causing parts of them to rip. She fort and fort against him, managing to put up a weak struggle to stop him. It had worked. Only because he had to leave. But he vowed that he would get her.

Tonight.

And it petrified he because she knew that she was too weak to fight him off. She hadn't eaten, drunk or slept the whole time he had kept her there. Locked her up.

Like she was his prisoner.

And she knew she was. She knew she would be until some realised where she was or she found a way to get out. And right now she knew she wouldn't have the energy to do it by herself.

So all she could do was wait and hope James would come no closer to hurting her than he had the previous night.

Gabriella pulled on the chains again, feeling the hard metal cutting and bruising her skin even more than it all ready was.

She stared down at her swollen wrists, seeing the black and blue bruises coated with dry blood from the constant scraping of the metal against her once sun kissed skin.

She looked around her surroundings. She had no idea where she was. Even when he had bought her here she knew nothing. The place wasn't familiar to her. All she knew was that she wet out the back of James garden where he lead her to this shed that she hadn't left since he had hold of her.

All that was here was blackness. All that shone dimly was the lit candle sitting in a glass pot opposite her that he came to relight everyday. There was nothing else in here. Nothing at all. Only her and the candle.

Troy could feel his hands burning from the hard grip he had on the steering wheel of his car. His now dim blue eyes burned into the road, as he was speeding over the limit swerving to miss cars as he drove down the road.

His heart hammered in his chest as he felt like someone was repeatedly squeezing on his heart felling the fear and pain that he knew she was feeling where ever she was.

How did he allow something like this happen? How did he let someone like James into their life. How did he not see this coming, how could he have not realised that he was planning to hurt her. To take her away from him. She was innocent she would have never done anything wrong. To him. To anyone. So instead he played a sick game by taking her at one of her weakest moments. While she was at her mothers grave, it was a tine when Gabriella was always at her weakest.

He was going to kill him. Once he got hold of him he was going to make him suffer. He was going to make him feel the pain he made him feel taking Gabriella away from him. Ad if he had done anything to hurt her, even a strand of hair on her head was harmed. He would make him suffer, he would torture him play with his mind like he knew he was doing with Gabriella he could feel it.

Troy pressed his foot down even harder on the pedal, dangerously increasing speed as the engine roared at his car sped down the street at high speed.

He knew it was dangerous. He knew it could kill someone. Even himself. But he wasn't gong to stop. Not until he had reached her and she was safely back in his arms.

Gabriella's head snapped up at the force of James grabbing her face and slamming her back against the wall.

She cringed in pain as the wood scraped along the bottom of her back, breaking her flesh.

"It's tonight baby it's the night we've been waiting for" he whispered as he bit into her neck causing a bruise to form.

Gabriella took her chained arms and whacked him in his stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

She was hurting. She was tired. She was weak. She didn't know how long she was going to be able to keep this up. She didn't have the strength in her to be able to keep it up for as long as he was going to try.

Just a little bit longer Troy though to himself as he turned the corner. Just a little bit longer and he would be there, be there for her. If there was a her to be there for.

No.

He couldn't think like that. She was alive and she was there waiting for him to come and save her. Save her like he didn't last time. This was his chance. His chance to prove to her that he was there for her, he wasn't a fool like he was last time he would save her, that it was her and only her.

He had to be there.

Sam Green flashed through her mind as James lunged himself at her again his lips attacking her. She remember the feelings, the fear as he groped her. She pushed at him again to Try and get his body away from hers, but her was stronger than her. A lot stronger.

Gabriella knew there was no way out as she felt him grab at her top tearing it. She knew there was no one around this time. There was no Chad. No Zeke. No Sharpay. Nobody. She prayed that she would see someone walk through the door. Someone who would come and help her. Hoping that someone would be Troy.

But somewhere deep down inside, she had a feeling. A feeling that it would be a repeat of last time and he wouldn't come for her.

Troy screeched his tires to a halt as he arrived outside James's house. He know whether to go in through the front door, or go through the back like Tiffany said and maybe get to her quicker.

He jumped out of the car a sprinted round the back, of the house seeing an big closed in green surrounded by a wall. Troy climbed up onto a bin before jumping and gripping onto the wall scarped his skin as he pulled himself up.

He gazed around noticing a shed in the corner of the big garden. Hearing a bang then a whimper his heart started hammering.

Gabriella whimpered as James slammed her now naked body against the wooden wall of the shed. She was pinned between him and the wall. He couldn't move.

He thrust his tongue into her mouth moaning as he rubbed his boxer clad member against her notch, making her shudder from disgust.

"I'm going to make you scream for me" he told her as he roughly shoved one of his fingers inside of her causing her to yelp out in pain.

He forcefully shoved 3 fingers in and out of her sucking on her skin leaving marks as he moaned, enjoying what he was doing to her.

He pulled his fingers out placing them in his mouth, grunting as he tasted her juices. Tasted her.

"You taste so good" James told her as he licked his final juice coated finger.

He pulled down his boxers standing before her.

Gabriella closed her tear flooded eyes, as she prepared herself from her worst nightmare. As she prepared herself for the feeling that made her want to be sick. The rape.

But it never came.

Instead she felt herself being covered, by something warm, something that smelt like Troy.

Gabriella opened her eyes to see Troy standing before her wrapping his hooded jumped around her exposed body.

Gabriella looked down to see a naked James groaning on the floor. Holding his side in pain.

Gabriella felt the warmth of Troy leave her side as he, stomped on James's body that lay on the floor, before dropping to his knees and pounding his fists into his face.

Gabriella shivered and stood still as she watched the sight in front of her. She couldn't believe what had just happened. He had almost raped her. He had kept her here chained, making her suffer. Until he had what he wanted.

But he hadn't got it.

Troy had saved her. He had come. She should never had doubted him. But she didn't think it was possible. She didn't think that she would be found. By anyone. But she was. By Troy. He had come for her. He saved.

Gabriella snapped back, to see Troy still continually pounding a motionless James.

"Troy Stop" Gabriella whimpered

Troy turned around as heard the whimper of his wife from behind him. Allowing the motionless man across the floor he crawled over to her taking her body into his arms, as she burst into tears as he held her.

He pulled her face away from his chest, wiping her eyes and cheeks to rid them of the ear that look like they haven't left since she had been there.

"Brie we need to get you dressed and out of here ok" Troy explained to he as she nodded just wanting to leave.

"Brie I'll be back in 5 minutes I need to go and get something to cut these chains off" Troy told her as he failed to be able to pull the chains off her wrists.

"No Troy don't leave me" Gabriella whimpered, as she grabbed his wrist begging him not to leave her.

"Baby I'll be take in 2 minutes I promise nothings going to happen to you trust me" Troy told her as she reluctantly nodded allowing him to go.

Gabriella's heart started pounding as Troy left the shed. She stared down and the body laying meters away from her. The same body that no less than 5 minutes ago had her pushed up against the wall. Ready to….to…. Rape her.

Gabriella's body went cold as the realization kicked in. she was nearly raped. She was less than seconds away from being raped, and if would have happened. If Troy hadn't come for her.

Gabriella jumped as the door creaked open, and Troy come walking in axe in his hand.

"Brie I need you to hold you arms apart so I can break the hand cuffs off" Toy told her.

Gabriella nodded and spread open her arms leaving enough space, for Troy to be able to cut the chains off her.

Troy held the axe and slammed the axe down snapping the chains freeing Gabriella's wrists.

Gabriella held her wrists up rubbing them feeling the circulation start to form back in her wrists.

"Brie Please put these on we need to get out of here" Troy told her holding up her jeans.

Gabriella nodded as Troy put each leg through the hole of the trousers fro her. He ignored the sting in his chest as she jumped every time his hand come in contact with her skin.

He left the button undone knowing that he needed to get her out of there as soon as possible, so with one swoop Troy lifted her up carrying her bridal style as they headed to the car.

Gabriella closed her eyes as she inhaled the sent of Troy. Feeling safe being in his arms loving the comfort he gave to her.

And she new this time everything was different, because he had come for her. There was no leaving her for someone else or leaving her for someone else to deal with. He had come for her.

He had saved her.


	26. What Ever She Wants

**Chapter 26- What Ever She Wants**

Gabriella woke up screaming. Sweat coating her body from the nightmare she was reliving. The Tears stained her face, her hands sweaty and clammy. Her hair wet and her body trembling.

"Brie baby what's wrong, what happened?" Troy asked as he pulled his wife into his chest holding her, trying to calm her down.

"I could see it Troy it was like I was there all over again" Gabriella sobbed into his chest.

Troy pulled her even closer to him. Rocking her lightly as she sobbed into his chest. He would get even. It was something he vowed. Feeling the still trembling body of his love in his arms made him angry. She was frightened. Frightened of everything. She was frightened of being left in the house by herself, frightened of going out by herself in case he was anywhere to be seen.

She was just frightened.

She was different as well. He sparkle that was in her eye had died and been replaced with fear. They confidence that she used to have has gone, and was replaced with a timid, fragile girl, who woke up screaming in her sleep. Everything about her seemed to be changing.

He had taken it.

Everything that made her who she was. Everything that made her where she was. The girl that was fun. Who always had a smile on her face, who brightened up a room as soon as she walked into it was gone.

And Troy would not settle for it.

He was going to make him pay. He was going to suffer. It was something he was sure of. He was going to settle until she left safe again. Until she could be herself again. And it wasn't going to happen until he was gone.

And it was down to Troy to do it.

It had been a week since Troy had saved Gabriella from him. Since he had gone and seen her in a state he never wished to see again. A week since she had gone through what he had put her through and it was still effecting her more than ever.

Instead of getting better she seemed to be getting worse. She was becoming more timid, more frightened. And he knew.

Troy knew it was because she knew he was still out there. Still able to come for her. Still able to hurt her. Troy knew that she would never get back to how she was. Who she was until he was gone. Until she knew he could never come back into her life. Until she knew he was never able to hurt her.

Troy would never get his Gabriella back until her was gone. And to Troy there was no competition, he was going to have his Gabriella back.

She refused to talk to the police. She refused to let them anywhere near her. Because she knew. She knew that if she told she would have to relive it al again. That she would have to tell them what happened what he did. That she would have to stand up in court and face him. Again being forced to see that man that tried to harm her.

And it would break her.

Troy knew it would. If she was made to do that Troy knew he would lose all chances of getting his Gabriella back.

So instead he knew that he would have to take the law into his own hands.

It was the only was he was able to made her feel safe. For her to be happy

Again.

There was no there was no other option. He knew that. He would make sure that after he had finished there would be no other options, there would be no more fear for her. She would feel happy again, she would be safe.

Troy looked down and the sleeping girl in his arms. He lay her gentle back onto the bed placing a kiss on top of her forehead before resting down beside her.

He Hadn't slept. Not since she was first taken from him. He couldn't sleep. Knowing that she was going through the panic, being forced to relive everything every time she closed her eyes. It wasn't fair. She didn't deserve it.

He could have got up. He could have gone to work, done some paper work that needed to be done. But he wouldn't leave her. He knew that she would wake up again soon screaming reached out for him needing for him to calm her. To make her feel safe.

That exactly what he would do. He would be here for her, when she needed him. He would calm her and try and make her feel as safe as possible. But he knew it wasn't enough. Not enough ti make her feel fully safe. Not while he was still living and breathing.

She come first.

She would always come first in his life. Before anything and anyone else. Nothing would ever be put before her. She was his life and he would do everything in him for her.

Hw would give her the world. Anything she wanted he would give to her. And right now what she waned most was for It all the be over.

And he would not fail her.

He would give her exactly what she wanted.


	27. Taking The Law Into Your Own Hands

**Chapter 27- Taking The Law Into Your Own Hands**

"How is she?" Sharpay asked as she followed Troy into the living room of his and Gabriella's home.

"Getting there she ate something this morning and she was laughing earlier witch is a plus" Troy told her as he settled down on the sofa.

"That's something positive then how about I take her out today for a little bit just for some fresh air" Sharpay suggested to him.

" I don't think so Sharpay she wont leave the house she's not ready" Troy told her

"Yeah but she's never going to be ready if you don't let her" Sharpay explained to him, "And by the looks of you. You need the sleep anyway" Sharpay said looking at her best friends tired husband.

"I'm fine just as long as she is" Troy told her

"Yeah and that's sweet and all, but you have to think of yourself as well Troy your not going to be any good to her like that are you" Sharpay said pointing to him.

Troy sighed as he looked at is blonde friend. Maybe she was right, maybe he would be more use to Gabriella if she had a few hours of good sleep. Then he could be here for her even more when she came home, and maybe it would be good for her to get out of the house for a few hours.

"Ok but only if she feels up to it, don't pressure her into going out Sharpay not if she's not ready" Troy warned her. He didn't want to push her before she was ready, he couldn't risk her going back to how she was a couple of days ago.

"Trust me I wont even if I just get her to come over to my place for a little bit, then again when did a little shopping every hurt anyone" Sharpay smiled as she made her way upstairs where Gabriella was.

Sharpay knocked on the door before walking into Gabriella's room.

"Hey how you feeling?" Sharpay asked her.

Gabriella just nodded and motioned for Sharpay to come over and sit by her on the bed.

"Getting there" Gabriella told her "How's the wedding planning going? Gabriella asked her

"On hold" Sharpay said as Gabriella looked at her confused "I want to wait till my nest friends can help me come and plan it with me before anything can happen" Sharpay told her.

"Omg Sharpay please don't put it on hold because of me you've waited so long to get married there's no point in waiting" Gabriella told her feeling guilty that she was keeping her best friend from planning her wedding.

"Look it was my decision to put it on hold at least I know he wants to marry me" Sharpay joked feeling relieved when she got a giggle out of Gabriella

"But if you really wanted to we could go out and do a little bit of dress hunting" Sharpay suggested.

"I don't know pay" Gabriella said. She didn't know if she was ready, she knew he was still out there somewhere and it scared her. She was scared that he was going to be able to get to her. Again. But she knew that she would have to go out eventually, and Troy had been good to her this past week he deserved some time to himself.

"Okay I'll go but please Pay if I want to promise me that you'll drive me home" Gabriella asked her needed to know she would be safe if she needed to be.

"I swear as soon as you start to feel uncomfortable, or anything we'll leave whatever were doing and come straight back home" Sharpay told her.

Gabriella nodded knowing she could trust her best friend, and with that she got up and made her way to the bathroom to start getting ready.

Sharpay smiled as she watched her best friend disappear into the bathroom. Hopefully this would make her get a little bit better. Maybe this would give her the confidence that she needed to bring herself back up to how she used to be. She was always a strong person, and maybe she was getting that strength back.

Troy tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, as his gaze was fixed on what was in front of him. His blue eyes burned as he refused to allow them to blink, refusing to allow his focus to be removed from what his attention was directed to.

He was there. Troy knew he was, roaming around in that house hoping to be unnoticed. It wasn't working. Even though all the house was in darkness Troy could still see his figure wandering around.

Troy could feel his body shudder with the anger that was bubbling up inside of his body. He was still alive, he was still living and breathing, and Troy hated that. It made him sick to know that he was still here breathing the air that was shared between him and other people still sharing what he tried to rob Gabriella of.

Troy got out of his car silently shutting his door not wanting his presence to be known. He walked up to the door banging on the pine that separated him from his prey.

But not for long.

Troy's eyes became white with anger, as the man he wanted nothing more than dead came into the view of his eyes.

James's eyes grew ten times bigger as his gaze fell upon Troy standing on his door step, he tried to close the door but before he could, Troy's hand stopped it going any further.

"I think we have some things we need to discuss" Troy said as he forced his way into the house slamming the wood behind him.

"So what do you think?" Sharpay asked as she stepped out of the changing room revealing to Gabriella her chosen wedding gown.

Gabriella couldn't help but allow tears the spring to her eyes as she looked at her best friend glowing in her wedding dress.

She looked absolutely beautiful.

Sharpay looked worriedly at her best friend before rushing over to her and taking her in her arms.

"Hey Bella what is it do you want to go home?" Sharpay asked scared for her best friend.

Gabriella shook her head as she looked at her concerned best friend, "No nothings wrong it's just you look absolutely beautiful Pay" Gabriella told her best friend.

Sharpay smiled as she pulled her best friend close wiping her tears from her best friends face, "I guess this is the one then" Sharpay said.

Troy slammed his fist down on the table. He was beginning to get frustrated. He was looking for answers and that was the one thing he wasn't getting and it was making things worse. It was getting him angrier and Troy knew that wasn't good for him.

"I'll ask you again" Troy hissed at him "Do you really think your going to get away with what you've done?" Troy asked. He really wasn't making this easy for himself.

James wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth, from a punch he had received from Troy earlier in there conversation.

"And I told you what do you expect me to do about it?" James said

Troy smirked that was the kind of response he was expecting from him " It's not about what your going to do it's about what I'm going to do" Troy told him planting another punch in his face hearing a pop letting him know his nose had just gone.

James groaned in pain as she raised his hand to his nose, seeing the red substance coating his hand. Anger flared through him as he realised that Troy was getting the better off him.

"Well you should count yourself lucky Bolton, at least you have yourself a good fuck" James told him not even getting to realise the effect of the sentence he just aid you have as he felt Troy's foot collide with hid midsection.

James clutched his stomach finding it hard to breath from the effect of having the air knocking out of his lungs just a few seconds before.

Troy bent down to the wheezing man who was settled down on his knees "I dare you to try something like that again" Troy hissed in face, sending a silent warning that things would be worse if he tried and remark like that.

"Now I'm going to tell you what I told your whore I want you to stay away from me and Gabriella do I make myself clear?" Troy hissed referring to Tiffany.

"Who's my whore?" James asked knowing full well ho Troy was talking about

Troy grabbed James by the neck of his short pulling his face inches away from his "You and the bitch you cooked this sick plan up with, now she's gone and not coming back and the same could be arranged with you but your case you wouldn't be able to return" Troy sneered in his face.

James swallowed the lump in the back of his throat from the death threat he had just received. This was the first time he had ever been scared of anything let alone anyone.

"Where do you expect me to go?" James asked him

Troy reached into his pocket, pulling out an envelope before throwing at James who still remained on the floor.

"Believe me If you even as much try to step foot back in the country let alone anywhere near Gabriella or me I will know about it and I will make sure it's the last move you ever make" Troy hissed before turning his back and walking out of the house leaving him on the floor.

James opened the envelope that was thrown at him moments before pulling out a one way ticket to Australia. That was the other side of the world. But he knew he had to take it. His life depended on it.


	28. Gone

**Chapter 28- Gone**

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Gabriella asked, confusion coming over her face as she tried to register what was being said to her.

"Gone as in gone and never coming back" Troy told her. He wanted her to know that she was safe now, everything was over she was free. Free of him.

"How? When? I don't understand" Gabriella said to him, she didn't understand what he was saying to her. How was everything over.

"Brie do you trust me?" Troy asked her

Gabriella looked at him curiously before nodding her head at him. Of course she trusted him. She though he knew that she did. Why wouldn't she?

"Then just trust me don't ask no questions all you need to know is that its over its done" Troy told her as he took her face into his hands placing a light kiss on her lips.

Gabriella let out a breath as she lent forward burying her head into his chest inhaling his sent as she did so.

"I love you" Gabriella mumbled into his chest

Troy pulled her head out from his chest, placing a soft kiss on her lips letting her know that he felt the same.

Opening her mouth Gabriella allowed Troy's tongue to slide into her mouth, fighting against her tongue, for control over the lustful kiss.

Troy placed his hand under her shirt, feeling her newly healed soft skin before pulling away from the kiss

"Brie I sure I don't want to push you into anything" Troy told her

"I promise" Gabriella told him as she reattached her mouth to his.

Troy lifted her off the floor, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist and he carrying them over to the bed, both of them falling onto the soft cushion underneath them.

Gabriella wasted no time clawing at the plain white t-shirt he was wearing and running her hands down the body that had always sent her wild.

Troy laughed a little at the eagerness of the woman currently underneath him. Removing his mouth from hers trailing kisses down her neck, to the tiny peek of her cleavage sucking.

"Baby please I've waited to long" Gabriella pleaded with him

They wasted no time ridding of the rest of there clothes, leaving them both fully exposed to one another.

Troy kissed down from her fully perked breasts to her hot wet mound, that was begging for his touch.

Begging for him.

He pressed his tongue against her clit, flicking it a little with his tongue watching her squirm as she begged for the full effect.

Without warning he plunged his tongue into the woman hood allowing his tongue thrash about, taking control of the waves that were being sent through her. Troy watched as he tongue went to work, as she bucked her hips making his tongue go deeper. With a curl of his tongue he sent her into her high and she spilled into his mouth and he lapped up her juices.

Troy smirked down at his panting wife who was still trembling from the high he had just given her, still licking the juices off his lips.

Gabriella smirked back up at him kissing his lips tasting the faint remainder of her juices. Before turning them over allowing her to be on top. Allowing her to be in control.

Gabriella trailed her tongue down the his naval passage, quickly flicking her tongue over his balls before pulling her mouth away.

She placed a kiss on his fully hard penis, licking the pre cum from her lips. She placed her mouth over the head of his fully fledged length liking the way she saw the strain in Troy's at the torment she was putting him through.

Troy thrust his hips forcing her to take in his full length hitting the back of the throat as he did so. Gabriella took it all in placing a hand round his penis quickening the pace of her sucking to fill his needs.

Troy wrapped his hands in her hair forcing her head down faster wanting to feel the same high he had given to her moments ago.

Troy moaned as he spilled his seed into her mouth as she stayed there waiting for him to give all he could. Before she could swallow everything he had just put into her Troy thrust his tongue into her mouth sharing the enjoyment she had just given him.

Flipping them over Troy put himself back on top regaining control, as he placed another kiss on her lips.

Wasting no more time Troy thrust into her watching as she screamed out in pleasure and the force he had just drove into her. Gabriella dug her nails into his back as she clung to him as he rode her sending shockwaves of pleasure through her. Gabriella reached up to him pulling his face to hers placing a sweaty kiss on his lips and he continued to ride his penis in and out of her mound.

Gabriella let out another scream as she climaxed milking his full length, as her cry's come to a faint.

Troy moaned as his own climax reached his spilling his cum inside of her body, weakly keeping his hips moving as he tried to maintain the feeling they had created between them.

Troy let his sweaty body fall down beside his wife as they both, lay there panting from the activities there bodies had just experienced.

Gabriella snuggled her body into Troy's placing her head on his neck

"I love you" Gabriella mumbled as she let her eyes flutter closed her body calming down and her breathing starting to regulate.

"I love you too" Troy told her as he dropped a hiss on her forehead allowing his own eyes to flutter closed, only one thing on his mind

Thank god there were in the bedroom.

* * *

**Hello my amazing story readers (: .... some of you have been wondering why my story was rated M when there was no sex scenes in there so I thought I would write one for you (: Just to let you know that I always rate my story's M just incase of sex scences but there might not always be in my stories, even though they normally have some in there. So I hope you like this steamy session between Troy and Gabriella. Love you all. Love Kelly x x**


	29. Two Happy Endings

**Chapter 29- Too Happy Endings **

Gabriella smiled. It was a day she had been waiting for. To be able to see the glowing smile on her face as she finally got what she had wanted all along.

The day she would be able to finally claim him as he husband.

Gabriella smoothed her hands down her pink dress, silently complementing Sharpay on her choice of dress style. Maybe this wasn't the colour dress she would have chose but hey it was Sharpay it had to be out there.

Along with Sharpay's two cousins who were also bridesmaids, and one of there daughters who were playing the part of the flower girl, she waited anxiously from the bride-to-be to come out revealing to all her creation.

The door creaked open following by the whole room falling silent.

There the blonde haired bombshell stood her smile radiating as she revealed to them her wedding dress. It perfectly fitted her bust and midsection showing off every curve that her body held. Along her bust rested pink rhinestones, that glistened every time her body moved. Hugging her perfect figure before puffing out into ruffles of silk that trained behind her. It looked like it was made for her.

Her platinum blonde hair was half pinned up, as the rest of her hair hung down in curls that stopped just under her bust. Her make-up was light and natural highlighting her beautiful facial features. Around her neck and wrist hung a pearl set that head a pink diamond resting in the middle of both.

Gabriella couldn't help the tears that burned to the back of her eyes, she looked breath taking.

"You look so happy" Gabriella said to her, her own dress matching the rhinestones that rested on her best friends dress.

"I just can't believe its finally here" Sharpay told her, her voice holding a lot of emotion.

Gabriella smiled at her. She looked so happy, she was glowing and her eyes shining.

"Is it time yet?" Sharpay asked getting a laugh out of everyone at her eagerness.

"Well your totally different to how I was on my wedding day" Gabriella told her

Sharpay laughed at her best friend. Thankful for the way everything had turned out.

"Ladies it's time" Sharpay's dad told them as he stood at the door waiting to escort his daughter down the aisle.

Sharpay squealed letting her excitement get the better off her, as she grabbed her flowers that Gabriella was holding out to her before making her way over to her dad and taking his arm

"Let's get married" Sharpay muttered as she followed behind her bridesmaids, to her waiting husband.

Zeke sat nervously fiddling with his hands as he waiting for the sound or the organ to play. He was sat on one of the front benches with his dad who was his best man, along with Troy and Chad who were sat there with him. They were like his male bridesmaids, although he earned a punch from both of them when he had wound them up by calling them that.

He and Sharpay had decided on an outside wedding. They were having it in a garden a few miles away from where they lived. It was beautiful. It was in a garden about the size on one that would be attached to a castle. It had been decorated in white and pink. The chairs were white with pink sashes around each of them. There was chairs on both sides leaving space in the middle that was covered in pink petals.

At the front there was a pink and white flowered arch where the priest awaited, and where Zeke and Sharpay would stand when they would be getting married.

The organ begun to play.

Zeke's body tensed as he stood his head turning straight to the other end of the garden.

He watched as one of the bridesmaids came down the aisle with the flower girl who was throwing some more pink petals out of her basket she was holding. Them her other cousin came out following the other two down the aisle. They were followed by Gabriella who came out throwing a cheeky wink a Troy before taking her place as maid of honour, where Sharpay would soon be standing.

Then she came.

Zeke's breath hitched in the back of his throat as his soon to be wife started to walk down them aisle. Her arm linked perfectly with her fathers, and the smile that never failed to give him butterfly's plastered on her face.

Sharpay reached her husband kissing her father on his cheek as he handed her over to her soon to be husband.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Sharpay and Zeke" the priest started "Before we continue I must ask if there are any persons here present who object to these two being connected in holy matrimony please speak now" the priest continued.

"With that we will continue Zeke Baylor do you take Sharpay Evans to be your wife to have and to hold for better and for worse in sickness and in health until death do you part" The priest asked him.

"I do" Zeke replied to him as he pushed she wedding ring onto Sharpay's finger

"Sharpay Evans do you take Zeke Baylor to be your husband to have and to hold for better and for worse in sickness and in health until death do you part" the priest repeated that same to Sharpay.

"I do" Sharpay said as she to pushed a wedding ring on Zeke's finger

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss your bride" The priest smiled as he watched the loved up couple in front of him share first kiss of man and wife.

Gabriella clapped and cheered on with everyone else, happy for the newly weds.

She looked up catching eyes with her own blue eyes husband returning the smile he was giving her.

She admitted it she hated the fact that he got her father got her into this, but now she wouldn't changed anything for the world.

Its obviously not that hard to be forced into love.

* * *

**Hello my beautiul fanfiction reader**s, **I am sad to say that this story has come to an end. But I will be writing more stories which should be out soon. I want to say a big thankyou to all of my fanfiction readers and reviews who have reviwed on this story and read it I love you all. But I have to give thansk to a few people in perticular **

xoSuperstarletxo, Vfanforlife, smartgirl231814, zanessa4ever719, bangelluvforever , vanilla902, liveinlovex33 **You guys have reviewed soo many times, and I am really thankful for all of you. I am so greatful that you guys chose to read my story. Your all amazing (: x**

**I'm sorry if i forgot anyone, but knwo That I love you all and your all amazing. Anyway keep your eyes open and keep checking my page for when a new story will be out. I cant tell you when yet because belive me I really dont know. Thankyou all again I love you all. Love Kelly x x **


End file.
